


Out of Death & Love

by SaaviYB



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Blood and Gore, Cutting, Dark, Death, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Mentors, Minor Character Death, Multi, Near Death Experiences, Out of Character, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Self-Harm, This will be dark, Wings, not for easily feint readers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaaviYB/pseuds/SaaviYB
Summary: Hyunwoo's demon life can no longer be a coincidence.





	1. {THE CHALLENGE}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wingedseok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedseok/gifts).



Hyunwoo touched his horns, wishing they would disappear. And again, he scratched himself with his claws. When will he ever learn to just… not do that?

“Another scar?” His mentor asked. “Do I need to clip your claws again?”

“Ah, no. Just… contemplating my life again.”

Jaebum didn't look surprised, in fact his face didn't change. “You have no life. No future. You are a demon now. Now get back to training.” The older demon, with claws longer than Hyunwoo would ever achieve, pointed back into the demunicipal building. “If you miss the flying class I will not be happy.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I'm coming,” Hyunwoo said sadly, turning away from the black starless sky.

“Good boy. You set a good example for everyone else; don't became a bad one,” Jaebum said wisely as he followed his student.

“Ah, I won't. I'll be the best example you'll ever get,” Hyunwoo states as he leaves the airy balcony.

“I look forward to seeing if that's true.”

 

“Hyunwoo have you practiced the landing gesture?” Jaebum questioned, looking up as Hyunwoo flapped his wings.

“I'm working on it right as we speak.”

He spread his arms, palms downward, stilling his wings; a silent command for everyone to clear space. Jaebum follows the silent command and cleared the way for the newly demonized to land. He lands with his knees bent, an aura of domination radiating off of him. Just as he was taught.

Jaebum clapped. “I was worried you wouldn't be able to accomplish this. You seemed out of it in sessions.”

“Yaaw, the fight with Wonshik left me dazed.”

“He has it out for you,” his mentor stated. He sat down middair, his wings keeping him afloat. “He's angry you're best in sessions. He was before you came to us.”

Hyunwoo nodded. “I didn't wish to dethrone anyone.”

“You didn't dethrone anyone. There is no one to dethrone. There is only room for improvement. He fails repeatedly to understand this.” His tail thrashed under him, indicating he was temperamental. Then it stilled, swinging lifelessly beneath him. An indicator he was even-tempered again.

Hyunwoo sighed inwardly. “Yah,” he exhaled. His shortened claws, not because of his own free will, itched. Like he wanted to fight. “Will that ever go away?”

Jaebum looked like he pitied him. “No. But with your ever calm nature, you can handle it. Remember, once someone attacks you, you attack back. Dying now means death forever. Evea is not kind to those who choose to be passive.”

“But I just don't feel violent.”

“I know. It's obvious, even from afar. But if you die Evea will have you clean her ship for eternity.” He raised his hands in a prayer motion, not wanting to upset his standing with the goddess.

Hyunwoo mimicked his pose, also not wanting to anger the easily riled-up goddess. He asked her to grant him some of her anger.

“You can only improve from here,” Jaebum said softly. Hyunwoo opened his eyes to see he was standing again. “That is your only option. I have high hopes for you.” With that being said, he walked away. Tail calm, horns smooth as bone, claws pointed and threatening. Wings groomed and flawless-looking.

Hyunwoo could only hope to be that good one day.

 

Hyunwoo held Jaebum’s hand tightly. But the tears wouldn't come out. “Why are you dying?”

The demon didn't even crack a smile. “Evea has decided it's time for me to go. I didn't plan on leaving you so soon.”

“I thought only the cowardly joined her crew aboard _The Underworld_?” He whispered, claws digging into the other's skin.

“I hope she awaits my arrival as captain of the ship,” Jaebum comments with a sad smile. There are tears flowing from his eyes. “I can only hope.” He turns toward the younger, a face with, not a wild, but a fiercely hopeful expression. “You will too, right, Hyunwoo? Hope for me as I may join Evea and the crew upon _The Underworld_ as captain?”

Hyunwoo had but only one response. “Of course, Jaebum. I will give you prayers that your sailing is nothing but smooth.”

“No!” He says emphatically as he looks away, into the distance and out to the vast black sea. “I want hard nights with no food or drink! Seas so mad they wreck us at every turn! Ports so run down with crime our goods are stolen! A crew so close to the line of mutiny they throw bombs! I do not want smooth sailing! I want an afterlife so wrought with destruction you'll hear it in your unrestful sleep!” Jaebum's head tilts back upon Hyunwoo's arm, broken demon tail protruding out of his chest.

He gasps for breath. “I do not want an easy afterlife. I want to work hard for my praise. I want you to be proud of me.” He looks dead into Hyunwoo's eyes. Those tears, shining silver against the constant unnoticeable tinge of red in the air, shape his face. “I've always sought your approval.”

“Jaebum, you've always had my approval! I've always been proud of you!” Hyunwoo cried at the outrageous proposal. “I've always wanted you to be proud of me! I've wanted your approval!”

Silver tears ran faster down Jaebum's cheeks. His hand raised and cupped Hyunwoo's own cheek. “You can stop wanting, Hyunwoo. You've earned my approval. My pride.” He stroked the demon’s cheekbone with his thumb.

Hyunwoo felt something prick both his eyes. It hurt. Something hurt, on the inside. Like a traitor had stabbed him with his own demon tail. A pain he'd take from his mentor with no thought.

Jaebum's hand thumped beside him, his eyes upcast to the black starless sky. His eyes widened. “H-Hyunwoo! I… I see her! She's here for me!” His excitement was like that of a flying demon, eyes no longer downcast because of sadness, but because of elation; they were flying. It was the same look.

Hyunwoo looked up, the sky the same as it normally would be. Bleak and dreary. He saw nothing. He looked back down to see Jaebum smiling like a fool. He held onto him tighter. Evea was coming to collect him.

“I will send you word from the ship once I obtain my standing,” Jaebum said with a smile. “I will tell her, Evea, my pride and approval of you. You can count on it.” A new shiny tear was born anew. And his eyes closed, body stilling. And like a whisper on the wind, Jaebum was gone. He was still smiling, even in death.

Hyunwoo felt the pain like an echo between his two hearts. The form in his arms was lifeless, gone. Saying such things Hyunwoo would never believe if he hadn't sat there, feeling a sting in his eyes and a pull in his chest. Jaebum was _proud_ of him. Jaebum _approved_ of him. But words between them could no longer be exchanged.

“Finally, I thought he'd never leave.”

Hyunwoo bristled.

“A mentor he was, dead he is,” a feminine voice catcalled.

Hyunwoo gently placed Jaebum's body on the ground, rising from his kneeling position.

“Look at what the crows dragged in,” another male voice called.

“Crows are too good for him,” the female voice said.

Hyunwoo, forgetting his peaceful nature for the time being, grabbed the end of his dead mentor's broken tail.

“Hyunwoo. What are you going to do now? Now that JB is dead and can't save you?” Wonshik questioned. “How many times have we fought and he's had to save you? Hmm?”

“I'm sorry,” Hyunwoo whispered to he who has passed. Like the ever mythical sword in the stone, he pulled it from the deceased. It dislodged from the demon with ease, the pointed, sharp end still deadly despite being used.

“What's he thinking? A souvenir?” A fourth voice commented.

“This is the only time I'm going to get violent. Only when it matters,” Hyunwoo whispered again. He turned, finding exactly who he expected: Wonshik, Sunmi, Joshua, and Kyungsoo.

“You're gonna get beat up,” Kyungsoo said simply.

“What else was he expecting?” Sunmi snipped.

“More importantly, what's he thinking?” Joshua pondered aloud.

“Doesn't matter. Let's go,” Wonshik commanded. He walked forward, all confident in his hatred for someone who was just plain better than him.

Hyunwoo stayed silent as he wielded Jaebum's broken tail like a weapon. They're the ones that broke it and killed him. Watched him as he got so angry his tail became rigid. The traitors. All four of them.

 

Hyunwoo sat at the pier, watching the black waves mesh into the black cloudless sky. A fog had settled in since the last time he was here, some time ago he was sure. When a mess was made and he had to clean it up. As punishment.

After that he couldn't stay, or return here. A memory still so fresh in his mind stung like a punch to the wing. He waited for himself to calm down, to return and watch the bay for anything different.

A ship, more precisely.

He wasn't sure what it looked like. He just knew it was large enough to carry the goddess Evea's crew aboard.

Including Jaebum, their new captain.

Hyunwoo knew he'd become captain, the best captain. He was meant to do that sort of hard work.

He's waited, all day, but nothing. Not that he'd expected as much. He couldn't be that fortunate.

But as the sky became starless once more, a shape formed upon the horizon. A large shape, yet still undefinable. Hyunwoo's hopes did not go up. It was his mind, playing nasty tricks on him, after staying inside for so long. It was nothing. Maybe a sea monster. Those have become common in the bay.

But as the form grew closer and closer Hyunwoo's hopes began to rise. It seemed boat-shaped. But those were not uncommon in their bay. Boats were common.

Then the ship came into view. Just as large as the rumors said, so tall it was unimaginable. The amount of demons upon the vessel must be innumerable.

Something was being waved from the side. Frantically being waved. A flag, of some kind? What could the flag represent?

Hyunwoo shot up from his position. That's not just a flag. That's not just a regular boat. That's not just any demon waving to him.

That was _The Underworld_ , Evea’s grand ship, and that was Jaebum, waving to him from the afterlife.

He frantically waved back. His eyes stung again. A wet sensation fell upon his cheeks. This was what tears of happiness felt like. This was a human emotion.

He couldn't see the figure waving to him anymore. He wiped the shiny silver away from his eyes. Even from here, he could hear, _“ONWARD!”_ being shouted. He recognized that loud voice anywhere. His two hearts would always pump faster at the thought of that name.

“I'm proud of you,” he said unto the wind. “I approve of you. Always.”

HYUNWOO HAS ACQUIRED:

**Broken Demon Tail** [Weapon]

_A demon tail once belonging to the mentor Jaebum. He was attacked and his own tail was used to kill him. Useable as a weapon. Hyunwoo's most sacred item._


	2. {THE QUEST}

The small group of new demons looked like he was performing magic as he landed. But this was not magic. This was their new world. They would need to get used to seeing both him and themselves flying.

“Your wings are a part of your body now. Do not neglect them. Now practice!” His voice boomed throughout the cathedral, roof high for flying space.

He stood and gazed at his students, his flying session students, as they began their first practice: flight. Red, brown, and black wings of varying shades fluttered and flapped around the seventeen students. This is the largest class he's had. He just hopes the rise in size doesn't deflect his teaching.

“Aye, Hyunwoo?” A voice called behind him.

Hyunwoo spun his head to find Vernon popping his head from behind the cathedral doors. “Yah, Vernon?”

The boy had an expression Hyunwoo didn't like. “Can we talk? For a quick second?” He seemed to be pleading.

Hyunwoo did some thinking. He sighed. “Yaw, aren't you supposed to be in session? For fighting?” He said as he turned back around, watching someone faceplant from about four or five wings high. “You don't do well in that session.”

“I-I know, but there's a problem I can only talk to you about. I'm only clear to chat for a few minutes; please hear me out?” Yes, he was pleading.

Hyunwoo watched his students. This was a simple session, simply getting off the ground; later lessons, such as stalling or twisting, would require his full attention. Besides, he knows they know if they were disobedient they would be in bad trouble. If there's anything Evea hates more than cowards, it's disobedience.

He turns back to the much younger demon. “I'll talk with you.”

“Okay, thank you!”

Hyunwoo stares down his group of students. “Continue! Any disobedience will be whipped swiftly.” He met the eyes of all his students, then turned toward the glass door. He folded his wings, walking out the double doors. He made sure he and the younger were out of sight of those in session. “Vernon?”

“Y-yeah.” The younger was to his right, smaller than he was before. “It's about my wings.”

“Oh, are you having problems with them? Have they healed properly?” Now he was concerned. Vernon had fought with another of his arrival group, his wings damaged as a result. He can't fly now.

Vernon, as if sensing Hyunwoo's wants, turned around completely. One wing had scratches across it, while the other was ripped from the winmur bone all the way to the phalange and connected almur bones; the result was a full section of skin ripped away, exposing bone and causing problems with both flight and even sleep. It looked much better now than back then.

“It seems almost fully healed. What problems are you having? Can you fly, at all? Instead of cruising flight?” Hyunwoo was sure the younger was wasting his time. If there was no pain and no additional tearing, Hyunwoo was the worst person to talk to. He knew the most about wings and why it was important to clip your nails frequently.

Vernon turned back around. “N-no, not that. I can fly higher, but only a bit. But I did want to discuss something with you.”

“Do not waste my time, Vernon,” Hyunwoo threatened.

The younger nodded. “I… didn't get into a fight. That's not how my wings were torn.”

“Continue.”

“Me and this other boy… we skipped our first sessions. We went passed the demon boundaries. Wrestled around a bit. Did things.”

“You confessed this already?” Hyunwoo guessed.

“Y-yeah.”

“So why are you telling me?”

Vernon became angry; Hyunwoo could tell by the quick swashing of his tail. “You know the fight that happened last cycle? In the Great Hall?”

“Yes. You weren't there. What does it matter?”

“He was there. The boy I messed around with.”

Hyunwoo now had a bad feeling as to where this was going. “Yes?”

“He died, Hyunwoo.” Vernon looked at him, silver tears falling down his cheeks. “He was killed. Someone stabbed him with his own demon tail.”

Hyunwoo only blinked, but on the inside his hearts hurt. He was the one who removed the tail from the boy when he was no longer responsive. It was like all those cycles ago, but with an inexperienced boy whose life as a demon was cut short. “I was the one who removed it.”

Vernon nodded. Then looked down, as if ashamed. “I liked him.”

“I know it hurts.”

The boy's head shot back up. “He's in there. The one who stabbed him. He's in your session.”

“Is he?” Hyunwoo questioned. He actually thinks he knows who Vernon is referring to.

“I hate him, Hyunwoo. I don't think he deserves to live. What do I do?” Vernon asked quietly. Like he was trying to keep a secret.

Hyunwoo had a conflict inside of him. Part of him says _kill him._ The other part is quietly objecting. Evea would want him to take action, to not be a coward. He himself wants the boy not have that on his mind as he tries so very hard to sleep. The dark part of his soul, or he supposes the demon part of his soul, wants to watch that traitorous boy die.

But, the rational side of him wins, as it normally does. “You do nothing. I know, in some circles or circumstances, this is something you can't do. But in this situation, you wait until you are provoked. Then you strike. Not before, not after.”

Vernon doesn't seem to agree with that, purely based on his expression. But he's also not disagreeing by fighting. “Alright. That makes sense.”

“Don't be fooled, Vernon. Just because someone does nothing doesn't mean they have nothing on their minds. Once someone attacks you, you take what your mind has thought up and show them. If he ever attacks you, you attack back. That is my view. But take it with a grain of black salt.”

Vernon looked starry-eyed. Or maybe idea-eyed? “You're right. I shouldn't waste my time on him. Not until he provokes me.”

“Precisely. Now, go on back to your session. You could learn a or thing or two.”

Vernon nods with a small smile. He turns and rushes back down the steps, racing to make it back to fight session. Hyunwoo can see the class from here. The boy's damaged wings set a backdrop to this whole thing.

He returns to his class, and immediately several hands go up. He notices the one who killed the boy is one of them.

 

There's a case, made of indestructible glass, in the Great Hall that recognizes heros and sacrifices made by demons all over. And in this case, that boy's tail lies in a circle, pointed tip still stained with his blood.

But that's not the broken piece Hyunwoo stares at. It's Jaebum's tail, erect and deadly sharp, still to this very moment. Hyunwoo had requested he gain the rights to it, the council only agreeing if he became a mentor.

Now here he is, after classes, staring at something he would soon lay claim to. An artifact that would be with him for the rest of eternity. But, now that his hearts have healed somewhat, staring at the tail brought something different to him. Dread.

He would never see Jaebum again. Unless he dreams of him. Which was frequent. So very frequent. Every time he dreams of his gone mentor, it varies; sometimes, he saves him from death. Those hurt him the most. Had him awaken in a freezing sweat, hoping to be scolded by the long dead for being late. But, it didn't happen. Though, normally he would be scolded for being late, to teach the class.

Others, he's with Jaebum, intimately. His skin, with all its imperfections, is on full display. Jaebum touches him in ways that send his wings into a frenzy, shuddering at the slow steady hand of his mentor. A mentor that showed him more things than just flying or fighting. A mentor that showed him a human emotion: love. Something that was coveted on the demon side of the world. His favourite part was when he got to return those educational touches.

As he stared at the tail, he smiled and chuckled the smallest bit. Had he always had such thoughts? A part of him wonders if his departed mentor ever thought of such things. Ever thought past his clothes. Ever thought past his demon parts.

How could Hyunwoo have such thoughts now? Now that it was too late? Why hadn't he tried to touch Jaebum before his death?

That's right. His smile disappeared. “I'm a coward.” He would have never suggested or attempted such acts because he was a coward. Too scared of what would come after.

“I don't think you're a coward.”

Hyunwoo turned to see Vernon standing aways behind him. “Ah, what do you know, Vernon? You are so young, you know nothing.” He turns back and stares at the tail again.

“I know that you were in love.”

Hyunwoo sharply turns to look at the younger; a good, long, hard look. “And I suppose you know of that? That human emotion?”

Vernon walked up to the indestructible case, eyes latching upon the boy's curled tail. He pressed his face again the cold, unforgiving glass. Hyunwoo watched as the newly demonized eyes shed new silver tears. He looked so lost, so forlorn; was that a face Hyunwoo made during the time he did not leave the demunicipal building?

“I'm not sure,” he said finally. “All I know is that I feel weirdly hollow in my chest.” His hand goes there, feeling around, poking around, as if feeling for his heartsbeat. “When I heard about the fight, I didn't care. But then I saw his tail, that tail,” he said with a claw pointing to the caged demon part. “Something began to break within me. I knew it was his tail. I felt his spirit, or whatever leaves us when we die, radiating off of it. I remember trying to go near it, but I was stopped. He wasn't the only one who didn't make it out of the fight. I wasn't the only one who cared about him.”

Hyunwoo could do nothing but listen to the boy's deep-rooted yet quiet lament. Somehow, he explained everything similarly to how he himself felt back then. It's as if Hyunwoo was there, watching the boy's hearts crumble into so many pieces it didn't feel worth it to put them back together.

“I remember when we skipped our session together. It had to be our fifth or sixth session. We went passed the demon boundaries, into neutral territory. Everything seemed to go so well. Our conversation flowed so well. It felt like I'd known him from the time time we were birthed to that exact moment. I remember we settled down in a covered shrub, hidden from sight. I remember touching him, his horns, his wings. I wasn't just touching him, I was exploring him. Soon, our clothes were gone, and… I trust you know what happened next.”

Hyunwoo nodded and hummed.

“After that event, we dressed and decided being out in neutral territory wasn't a good idea. We'd been there too long. So, originally, we headed back. But, I was so curious as to what the angel's territory was like, so I tried to drag him to the second boundary line. I went so far. Then, we crested a small mound, and it turns out, it was the top of the hill. I fell, and since I hadn't taken flying lessons, I couldn't figure out how to save myself. That's how my wings got torn up.”

“How did you escape the angel territory?” Hyunwoo asked. It wasn't like others before him hadn't tried to do that.

“It was quiet as he helped me up from my fall. No angel was alerted. We quickly tried to find a way up from the bottom of the hill, which resulted in him carrying me. We had gotten back so late. But we came back with something irreplaceable. Our… love.”

“You think your love for him started then?” Hyunwoo questioned.

“No. It started as soon as I laid eyes on him.”

“True love?” Hyunwoo pondered.

“Yes,” Vernon said without hesitation.

“Such a bold claim from such a young demon.”

“I'm willing to take the risk. Hyunwoo, does the pain ever go away?” Vernon turned to him, all serious. His rather quirky demeanor was replaced by something more mature.

Hyunwoo had to think upon this. This was a hard question to answer. “I'm not sure the pain will ever go away. But it lessens over time. A long time.”

Vernon just nods. He takes one last look at the tail, curled up safely in the case, then turns around to leave. He walks fairly far away, when he stops. “I meant what I said about you not being a coward.” Then he continued out of the room, and back to restless sleep.

Hyunwoo thought upon the boy's words. A situation so similar, yet so far apart. But the pain was too real to ignore, or to shove away. Which meant he wouldn't do either. He would face the pain. But, he just needed to know how to do that.

 

Hyunwoo once again sat at the pier, this time not waiting for a large ship to make an appearance.

He was sending out a message upon the very air he breathed. A message he wasn't sure would ever reach his intended target.

But, with all that's happened in the past, from his training to becoming a mentor, he needed someone who would keep his worries confidential.

“Jaebum,” he said quietly. “I don't feel like I belong here. I know I've told you this, many times in the past cycles since you joined Evea. But this last cycle, I feel like I've failed being a mentor.”

Hyunwoo switched his legs, one relaxed over the edge of the pier with the other folded. He rested his chin on his knee, watching the black waves mesh with the black starless sky. The sound of lapping against the rocks and pier was calming. Faintly he could hear boats drop anchor in the harbor of the city, bringing different goods to the demunicipal trading sect. Sometimes Hyunwoo wished he had decided to take to the black seas. Instead of falling in love and following the path of his mentor.

“He depended on me. He depended on me, Jaebum. He counted on me. He needed me, but I wasn't there. Now he's gone.” He looked solemnly at the black waves, waiting for a response that would never come. But, this way, he'd get to discuss what he wanted without someone butting in.

The sounds of the world flowed by him, a background track to his dark thoughts. Why did things have to happen like this? If only Hyunwoo had listened to Vernon before that fight broke out, before the attack by the angels had killed him. Had killed so many of the new demons, and two mentors. All because of a human. A stupid, irrelevant human.

“So many things have changed since you left us, Jaebum,” Hyunwoo continued. “Angels are more aggressive than ever. Almost half the batch of new demons are gone. Two experienced mentors were also killed. It's the first time since our establishment we've had such a large fight. We killed a few angels, but there was just such a large group of them, attacking a small group of new demons. Only four of the thirty-seven or so demons survived. A group of about fifty angels stormed the new demons outing, and killed them. Vernon was one of the mentors. I was so proud of him. I know you would have been proud of him, too.

“I should have been there for him, Jaebum. That's the moment he needed me most. But, I wasn't. I had… this feeling something was wrong. Ever since he went down from the demunicipal building to downtown, he saw the human board. The board where available and unavailable humans are shown. A demon’s biggest enemy. Proof we are not worthy of living. Proof angels are better than demons.”

Hyunwoo sighed heavily. Humans were both the best and worst part of a demon’s or angel's life. There were only so many of them, while humans were innumerable. But still, not all humans had a counterpart.

And that's where this whole thing started.

Vernon was downtown. He was with a group of graduated demons. He'd become a mentor, like Hyunwoo. They passed the board. It showed every single human currently in existence. And of all rotations, it showed one human male in particular.

And just as he viewed him, they bonded. Vernon was that human's demon counterpart now. Nothing, or anyone, could have changed that. That was destiny. Vernon was blessed. And no one let him forget it.

“In angel territory, it's said they have a similar board. They must have figured out that human had been taken. I'm not sure why they decided to attack, but I'm positive it had to be over the human. Vernon was their target but they took out almost every demon there. Almost all of them. The experienced mentor, and most of the others of the group. Almost half of the new demons are gone. Their lives, cut short by an angel's jealousy. I was… so sad, I loathed to get out of bed. That's why I haven't been coming to the pier for the past couple of cycles. I lost someone else close to me.”

Hyunwoo's legs dangled over the pier, black waves not touching him but the splash leaving him with a chill. The demunicipal mountain, north of downtown, had access to the sea, neutral territory. Both angels and demons could be out at sea, and no one had the right to fight. But, how would Hyunwoo know that? He's never been out to sea. Never will.

“Vernon did research on his attachment. His human had an angel counterpart before that angel died. That may have been the reason for the attack. But his life, did not need to be cut short because of destiny!” He nearly yelled, silver tears falling down his cheeks. “Vernon was such a good boy. He was going to become a great mentor one day. Even better than us.” Hyunwoo looked down at his knees, watching as his tears left circular messes on his trousers. It hurt. Loss, _hurt_. “But that wasn't all his research. He found out that, from an old text from ancient demon times, a demon counterpart had existed before the angel. That human he had attached himself to, that stupid human, had a demon counterpart before the angel. That human is bad news.”

Hyunwoo gripped the edge of the pier, anger surging through him. Hyunwoo never wanted to be attached to a human. Most demons treated their connection like an expensive piece of jewelry. To him, that connection wasn't worth it. The only connection he needed was to the demons he considered close.

“But I guess that's not the smartest idea, is it? I've lost two of the closest demons I knew. What's gonna happen to the next demon I get to know? Am I bad news?” He asked the dark horizon.

Hyunwoo released his grip on the pier. His thoughts were clouded with sadness and anger. How could he make up for his loss? He killed Wonshik and his friends, revenge for killing Jaebum. The only reason they targeted him was because he and Hyunwoo had several fights but Jaebum always got involved before things got bloody. And Wonshik couldn't take that. So he had him at the pier, got him angry, and killed him. All because of Hyunwoo.

“Jaebum… do you think I'm bad news?”

Hyunwoo could have sat there for hours, days even, but an idea seared his mind.

 

Downtown was as shady as Vernon had described, the unnoticeable red tinge from the mountain obvious here. Demons here acted like humans, living in apartments and trading goods for money. They went to work to gain said monetary value, doing overtime when their bosses requested. Some even had pets, a mixture of animals from “the surface” (as they put it) since demons weren't allowed to look fully like anything from the human's world, and that included pets.

The sky, breaching on darkness, loomed over him in a dark red color. Once it became night for them, the only light for them would be the street lights and those who decided to have light in their homes. The streets were dirty, so filthy he didn't want to walk upon it. But in order to reach the main square, where the human board was located, one had to walk. So walk Hyunwoo would.

His horns, his wings, his tail, his shortened claws were topic of conversation as he past by those who didn't have them. Those demons who resided at the mountain, visible in the far distance, were of higher caliber than those who weren't. Everyone here tried their hardest to look human. But Hyunwoo knew they did have them, the horns, the wings, the claws, the tail. They just hid them from everyone else. To look like _them_. Those stupid, irrelevant humans.

Hyunwoo could see the light in the darkness, the light of the human board illuminating, several demon spans wide. The large town square was more often than not, occupied by demons, addicted to watching the board. Those who taught up at the demunicipal building, at the mountain, so far removed from the grime of downtown, always said humans were addicting, in every way shape and form. Hyunwoo has been downtown once, when he graduated with his session, and he saw then what he sees now: addicts. Every single one of them.

The question was, was he any different?

Once he found this human, the one who caused all this damn ruckus, would he return to see him no longer on the board?

He lifted up off the ground, flying the rest of the way to the board. The light was so bright, even with street lights surrounding it. He had to squint to view the oncoming brightness.

And there it was. At least six of him tall and twenty of him wide, the board was currently in use. Several demons were watching something intimate in the screen, clearly using one of their friends’ connection for illicit purposes. Their connection showed a male and female having intercourse, and of all things, the group (of all men) was taking bets, passing around money as Hyunwoo got closer. He tried keeping his eyes away from the image, but human intercourse was interesting beyond compare.

Hyunwoo shook his head as he landed. While interesting, that is not what he came here for. And using their connection for such activities? Disgusting. “All four of you, revolting!” He yelled as he walked up to them.

The lot turned to look at him. Their faces were what some new demons called “priceless”. One stood up straight, meeting him in the middle. The screen went blank, a light blue color now in the image’s place.

“What's it to you? Aren't you one of those fancy, deluded demons from the mountain?” He asked, voice clipped oddly, like he was in a hurry. He crossed his arms, looking at him with such a crazy face. He looked so human, so revoltingly human it made Hyunwoo nearly throw up.

“I'm commandeering the board. Leave.” He stood taller than the other, horns not included.

“Oh, he's a fancy deluded one, all right,” one of his friends said, walking up to stand beside him. “Thinking he can fly down here and take over like an angel.”

Hyunwoo's tail swished side to side angrily. “I do not wish to fight the likes of you, using your connection for such purposes. I should but it's against my nature.”

“Against your nature? What bullshit is that!” The first one yelled. “Your bitch goddess lives off of fighting, especially men. Doesn't the hoe hate cowardice?” He sneers. He spits it like he was personally offended by her.

Hyunwoo wraps his hand around the man's neck. “Evea doesn't like such talk of her standing.” He squeezes as the man struggles. “Evea hates you because you are a coward. You are disobedient.” He throws him away into his other two friends.

The second one who tried to come up to him helps him up. “He's deluded; come on,” he says wisely. He lifts up the man and helps him walk away. Hyunwoo chooses to not listen to them talk about him.

He looks at the board. It's so tall he chooses to not look at its size. The words, «WHO ARE YOU?» were laid in front of him. The board doesn't recognize him, because he's only been here once and chose to not interact with it. Maybe now he was making up for lost time. If he could figure out how to work it.

“I am Hyunwoo. From the mountain,” he tries at first, not sure what else to say.

The words on the board didn't react to him. It seemed that wasn’t the way to go about this. The light was beginning to hurt his eyes.

“I am Hyunwoo, mentor,” he tries but again, to no avail. No reaction.

Hyunwoo made the split second decision to come downtown to finally see what this human looked like. To see if he was labeled «bad news». Who was this human? Where did he live? What kind of life did he lead? Was he in a relationship? How close was he to death? Was he still counterpart-less?

Hyunwoo puts his hand up. Maybe the board could read his palm? Why was this so difficult?!

The words disappeared. A small light flashed in a circle, making his hand tingle. It stopped after a few seconds, then the board dimmed. Five white squares popped up, bouncing up and down across the black screen. Hyunwoo couldn't decipher what this meant.

Then his name popped up. And a number. 647. What could that mean? He wishes he'd paid more attention when he'd come downtown the first time, maybe he wouldn't be so lost.

Then, more squares, lots of them. Fifteen columns and four rows. All evenly spaced.

With pictures of humans. _Humans_.

This is what he'd come here for. To find Vernon's connection before he passed. But how to search? How to find that specific human? And given the number at the top, (reading, HUMANS: 7,845,223,921) he gathered there was that many.

“How do I find Vernon's connection?” He whispered aloud. “All I know is that he was male.”

He huffed. Then stuck his hand back up. If the board did it once, it could do it again.

The board read his palm. Then, another screen popped up. It had keys, all of the shapes of demon letters, in an odd order. The screen was black aside from the light blue rectangular shape. Was he supposed to input what he was searching for?

His eyes traveled along the keys. The board read his path, and Vernon's name popped up, along with information about him. There were several other Vernons, but the top one was the one he was looking for.

• **VERNON** / dead  
• **STATUS** / mentor  
• **CONNECTION** / yes  
• **NAME** / hoseok

_Hoseok_.

Hyunwoo immediately looked at the name, hoping the board would sense he wanted to go to that human's profile, assuming they had one. But the board didn't respond.

He left Vernon's page, and put in the new information. _Hoseok_.

A total of three hundred different humans popped up. But which one was Vernon's?

Hyunwoo began his search. He knew he was going to be late for session, and his students wouldn’t be happy about staying after to complete today's lesson (they could get over it).

 

Hyunwoo was on the verge of passing out when he came to number one hundred twenty five.

• **PREVIOUS CONNECTION** / Vernon  
• **STATUS** / dead

Hyunwoo tried to go back to Vernon's profile, but it wouldn't allow him. So it meant that person was dead? Or did it not work like that?

Hyunwoo looked at the human. He had a soft face, with lightly colored hair. Brown eyes, so unlike his pure white ones. Humans had this strange circular center to their eyes; demons didn't have that. He had a thick cloth covering him, probably a coat of some kind. A standard nose, with lips thick and awfully rosy. His eyebrows were brown or black; which meant his hair wasn't that color naturally. The thing that hit Hyunwoo the most, was that he wasn't happy. He wasn't smiling in this frame. How strange for a human to not smile, despite the fact they had so much going for them.

Hyunwoo was also taken aback by the fact the word, DANGER in red, was flashing underneath his photo. Hyunwoo could hazard several guesses, but he assumed this human was either in immediate danger or he was close to death. Which, he assumed, was the same thing.

So he was going to die. Fitting. A waste, but fitting.

The flight back took less time than the flight down, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t come back so long after the session was supposed to end.

The landing space was clear, but he still practiced his landing gesture. Arms out, palms down, floating to a stop, landing with his knees bent. He wishes the students could have seen it, he wouldn't have to perform it again.

As he rushed by the other demons in sessions, he felt their eyes upon him. Of course, this wasn't something that concerned him; they were probably wondering why he, a star student and mentor, was late of all things. And they probably wondered by he reeked of downtown. That would need to be explained to a higher mentor later. But right now, teaching his students how to fly was more important. If someone hadn't taken over already.

He swung open the glass doors to the large cathedral room, where his sessions always took place. Someone was already in the teacher's space, instructing them on how to take off. He was doing a terrible job. Hyunwoo wished he could have told him off, told him shouldn't have been slacking when HE was the student. He needed to go back to his fighting class where he belonged.

“Ah, yes, Hyun–Hyunwoo?” The older, more experienced demon asked. “Hyunwoo?” He asked again.

“Yes, I understand that I am so very late, however—”

“Oh my, Hyunwoo, follow me outside. Students!” He yelled, voice booming through the high-ceiling cathedral. “Practice while I discuss something with your instructor! Follow me,” he whispered. He left out the doors Hyunwoo had just walked in through.

Hyunwoo followed the demon, same height as he but wearing the high council garb. He closed the doors behind himself. “I understand I am late, but let me teach my students before we discuss this.”

The older council member, a demon by the name Hakyeon, looked at him with a mystified expression. “Hyunwoo. You have a connection.”

Hyunwoo froze. He couldn't fully comprehend what had just been said to him. The more experienced demon still had an expression of surprise, mixed with something that balanced itself between elation and worry. “Specialist Hakyeon – I, I what? You, _have_ to be playing a crude joke. Surely, surely, no. No. Not me!” Hyunwoo couldn't make up a sentence that made full sense, his mind whirring with so many emotions, and most of them he couldn't place a name to.

His handsome face exhibited a quality of confusion. “But, Hyunwoo, your eyes. They are a human's.”

HYUNWOO HAS ACQUIRED:

**Connection** [Duty]

_The highest duty, depending on whom you discuss it with, a demon or angel could gain. A connection is the link between counterparts. Once belonged to Hyunwoo's student-turned-mentor Vernon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm half an idiot so if something seems like something doesn't fit pleasantly yell at me.
> 
> Also if you have a clue as to where this is going please inform me because I sure as hell don't.
> 
> EDITED.


	3. {THE CUT}

Hyunwoo gathered his sleepless self, hoping the council would pity him and make this meeting proceed rather quickly. Last night was rough enough as it was, he didn’t need the added stress of having to see the council about his… connection.

He still can't believe it. He had a connection. But, the question was, could he be sure he knew who his counterpart was? He saw so many faces, most of which passed by him in a blur. There was only one whose features stuck in his mind.

It can't be him. It just can't. There's no way possible.

As he rose from little sleep, looking upon his quarters, he realized this was going to happen whether he liked it or not. He would need to see the council today, and who knew how long that would take. Who knows the sort of incriminating information they might have or found on him.

But what Hyunwoo knew, as he sat on the edge of his cot, is that they were going to convince him to care about his counterpart. To uphold what that meant for «high demon society». To prove demons could be as good as angels.

But most importantly, to save Hyunwoo's connection.

No. Hoseok was not his connection. He was Vernon's, and that will never change.

Most demons didn't have a colorful or drastic wardrobe, and Hyunwoo fit into that category. He disliked having clothes, but nothing to wear. So a shirt and trousers, a little grooming and maintenance and he looked ready to train a session.

One of the council members was supposed to pick him up, and take him to a specific spot, one that was secret. No one knew where the council members had their meetings, or where they slept, or even how many council members there were. The one thing everyone knew was that they were involved in every situation that happened. At least on the mountain. They didn't seem to care what transpired downtown.

Hyunwoo waited, pacing, feeling his horns, shaking his wings, and flying to pass the time. He wanted to get this over with, to tell them that he wasn't interested in having a connection.

A flapping, powerful thudding came from his balcony. It stilled, a whistling sound reaching into his most inner mind. He wasn't scared, not of the council. He was just worried they'll force him to care about his counterpart.

He turned his head, knowing who it was and opening the doors wide. He smiled at the council member, someone he’d known since he became a demon. A member who was there even before Jaebum. “Specialist Junmyeon, it's been a while.”

The soft-faced demon smiled, hands clasped in front of him. He dipped his head quickly. “It has, mentor Hyunwoo, far too long!” His smile widened, teeth bright and blinding. “I'm here to escort you. Are you ready?”

Hyunwoo knows he has few valuables for others to take. His most prized possession has been locked away, somewhere no one will be able to get it. “Yes, I am.”

The council member’s smile changed to a smirk, nodded, softly colored brown locks bouncing with the motion. His face, hair, round soft white eyes, and his slim body shape made him seem safe and friendly. And for the most part, he was. “Then let us fly.” He nodded toward the light red bright sky, not a cloud or fog in sight.

Hyunwoo watches as the council member stretches out his wings, holes visible, especially by the falcon's point. He flaps his wings, gathers enough air under them, and takes off. His flight looks like it's rusty from underuse. Of course, Hyunwoo knows this. Junmyeon has always been a fighter, never a flyer.

Hyunwoo heads out to his balcony, closing the doors snugly behind him. After he makes sure it's been locked, he looks to the sky to find the council member. He's hovering not too far from Hyunwoo's balcony. If he's flying instead of walking, it must be fairly far away..

Hyunwoo walked over the to railing, standing upon it. He breathed in deeply, making his hearts pump faster. He bent his knees, then launched upwards.

He fell from his balcony fast. His darkish wings spread out, slowing his fall. They flapped, twice hard, once slowly, finally slowing himself down. He twirled in the air, rising up in the air quickly. He met up with Junmyeon, wind blowing his hair wildly. He encircles him, the council member searching his frame inch by inch.

“I see why you are the flight instructor,” he comments while he watches Hyunwoo fly around him. “You are cockier than I recall.”

Hyunwoo stills, wings flapping leisurely. “Do I act cocky?”

“It seems so. With the show and all,” Junmyeon says, gesturing toward the balcony and the flight path he took.

“I was not trying to be cocky, at all, specialist Junmyeon,” Hyunwoo says, rushed. “That was not my intention. That's how I fly. Do you think I should change?” He asks. Had he gotten cocky over the cycles? Was that how he was now?

Specialist Junmyeon straightens himself out, and begins to fly toward the ocean. “No, not at all. If you fly the best like that, then you shall fly so.”

Hyunwoo flies after him, keeping pace easily. “Are you sure? I do not wish to seem like that. I take pride, true, in my flying; but I do not view myself better than any other demon because of this.”

The council member makes a thoughtful face. “Most demons would view themselves higher than others with your prowess over flight.”

Hyunwoo shakes his head. The trading sect passed under them, then it's nothing but the black sea. The mountain wasn't as big as Hyunwoo originally thought it was. But he guessed everything seemed like that when you were so high above it, flying. “I view myself equal with others. There is no need for competition.”

Junmyeon smiles, and gives a small nod. “That's a good mindset to have. But also a dangerous one.” His soft features have taken a harsh turn. “There is only room for improvement. If you have no competition, then the room to become better becomes deniable.”

Hyunwoo can feel himself curl on the inside. He hated these kind of conversations, where his behavior would be in question. Where others would wonder if he cared about his stance with Evea. If he understood that once he passed away, she would deny him grace. “Yes, I know. I always practice to make sure I become better everyday.”

Junmyeon’s face returns to its soft expression. “I like that attitude. Even if I am not the best flyer, I practice everyday. After all, what else is there to do?”

Hyunwoo nods. For a demon, there wasn't much to do. He guesses that's why downtown had such a high population. “Yah, I can't argue with that.”

Junmyeon responds, “Precisely.”

Hyunwoo watches as the black ocean rolls and waves below him, mind somewhere else. What would this meeting bring? How many faces would he need to face? What would the verdict be? What would happen to him? What would they do to him? What would happen to his connection when he chose to ignore them?

“How far until we reach our destination?” Hyunwoo asked patiently.

“It will be a while longer. Are you tired, young Hyunwoo?” Junmyeon teased.

“Ah, no. I was curious.”

“A while, young demon. A while longer.”

 

Hyunwoo had the light of mid-day in his eyes, not tired in the least. He didn't feel wore out, or like he needed to stop for rest.

Junmyeon, on the other hand…

“I–” he started out emphatically as they landed on a mound of black and red sand (quite literally in the middle of the ocean, mind you) “–WAS NOT BUILT FOR LONG DISTANCE FLIGHT.” He was bent over at the waist, heaving with his hands on his knees. “HOW THE OTHERS–” He stopped to gulp down air. “–do this is beyond me.” He shook his head, softly colored hair shaking about.

Hyunwoo had landed prior, mostly because he scoped ahead to find a place for him to rest; hence why they were even able to find the island. Hyunwoo was apparently, also good at scouting. “Ah, why, if I may ask, did they send you to get me?” Hyunwoo asked, trying his best to be a polite as possible.

Junmyeon just shook his head. “I was already at the demunicipal building. There was no sense in sending someone else, when I was already there.” He gulped more air, seeming like he was finally catching his breath. He shook his head again.

“Was specialist Hakyeon not already at the mountain? Why not have him take me if the flight leaves you so taxed?” Hyunwoo knew he was pushing a boundary; from rumors around other mentors he's heard some members of the council, the known ones, have a temper.

Junmyeon stood up, stretching his wings out to their full span. Hyunwoo could see the small marks along his winmur and almurs, the phalange of the left wing not even present. Maybe it wasn't so much that he was a bad flyer, or didn't know how to conserve energy, it was that his wings were not built for extended flight. “That bastard left so I had to gather you.”

Hyunwoo's eyebrows shot up at such language toward another council member. “I hope it wasn't too much trouble…? Gathering me, I mean?”

Junmyeon looked at him, breath finally at even levels again. “It's always trouble to discuss the connection with demons. We had the same problem when he gave the talk to Jackson. You know, the other flight instructor?”

“Yes, the one that resides downtown? Hm, what about him?” Hyunwoo had heard rumors about him; he was famous and not for good reasons.

“Originally, he couldn't fly at all. He had to be carried. So you are not trouble.”

“Yaw, if he was a flight instructor, why would he need to be carried?” Hyunwoo doesn't keep up with others much; it's become a habit of his. And he likes it that way. He's heard about the man, but never that he had to be carried. If he remembers right, they had the same session with Jaebum, Jackson had been friends with Wonshik. It would explain why Hyunwoo kept his distance.

Junmyeon walked to the edge of the small mound of sand, looking out upon the water. “He had an accident that left his wings, along with one of his hearts, paralyzed.”

Hyunwoo stopped dead in his tracks. “You, you're not serious? What kind of accident was it?”

Junmyeon stood there, thoughtful as the waves riled by him. His wings folded and unfolded, like a practiced exercise. “That's not important currently. What is important, however, is getting to this damn meeting. When we arrive you'll have your trial and I will rest these old bones.”

Trial?

 

Hyunwoo had a great eye, it seems, because it wasn't that long after they took off again they were at another mound of sand in the middle of the black waves. But, this one was larger, and shaped like the tip of the mountain. It was only about two of Hyunwoo tall and wide, but there was a gap big enough for even a demon to fall through.

And fall, literally, they did.

In order to make it into the gap, a demon must fold their wings entirely and let fate lead the rest of the way. Head first.

“When you're inside the cavern,” Junmyeon shouted over the roar of the crashing waves. “Unfold your wings so you land with no injuries. Keep them folded and _splat_.” He made a very pleasant sound effect to match his words.

Junmyeon shot in first. Hyunwoo watched in horror as the older positioned himself to fall backwards, wings folded. His head was tilted back, watching as the entrance zoomed past him. And like a shadow at night underneath the shade, he was gone.

Hyunwoo followed suit. But, instead of letting his back face the entrance, his faced it head on. He folded his wings in, the constant wind releasing its hold on him. He fell with horrific speed, eyes watering at the force. He hoped he made this, and didn't overthink it too much to the point where he'd… splat, as the council member so nicely put it. The wind vacuumed around him, the world going silent. Only in the distance could he hear the waves, a faint sound so reassuring. Yet so far away, he couldn't reach them, couldn't enjoy their gentle caresses as he sat upon a lonely pier.

He couldn't unfold his wings fast enough.

There was wind in the cavern, enough to catch the rear end of his fall. His wings felt like they were tearing, his back arching unpleasantly. He slowed incrementally, then BASH upon the hard stone.

His entire face was on fire, along with his hands and stomach. Demons encircled his head, and he had to keep blinking to straighten out his vision. His arms shook in place, knees nearly caving in on him. He felt pangs of pressure from each of his pectorals, his heartsbeat out of order.

But compared to what that fall could have been, the pain was welcome.

Hyunwoo's world slowly righted itself. His eyes focused, not that he could see anything, but he did feel salty tears flowing from them. His arms, chest, and legs were still locked into place, but at least he still had them. His horns felt like they had cracked during the fall, and the skin of his wings tingled with pins and needles never stopping their ceaseless dance.

“I suppose I should have warned you about the fall being short and at an angle. I take full responsibility for your pain. Do you need assistance rising?” Junmyeon asked gently. He was close by, if purely based on the heat and the voice.

“I do not blame it entirely on you. It is my fault as well, specialist Junmyeon.” Hyunwoo didn't feel it necessary to throw blame on others when he could be at fault. He should have figured the fall wouldn't be straight down.

A hand placed gingerly upon his shoulder. “Let us raise you. Are you hurt in any major way?”

“Ah, no. I am in pain but everything seems to be in order.” At least Hyunwoo hopes so. He didn’t feel as if anything had been broken or shattered. “With everything that could have happened I guess I'm in perfect condition.”

Junmyeon chuckles. “That's very optimistic of you. Come,” he says as he grabs onto his upper arm. “The more time we waste here the less time you'll have to heal your pain.”

Hyunwoo allows him to do most of the work as he rises. As soon as he's balanced on his own two feet, Junmyeon lets go of his arm. Hyunwoo sighs, stretching his limbs, winces, maybe not in that order. “I'm sorry I couldn't be better about my landing. Maybe that is something I'll work on.”

Junmyeon seems to just ignore the comment completely. “The meeting will not progress unless we are present. Are you well enough?” He asks. He sounded equal parts ready to go ahead with the meeting but also concerned about Hyunwoo's well being.

Hyunwoo took a step forward, and was glad that he didn't fall flat on his face. “Yes, I am. Lead the way.”

“Let us go,” Junmyeon said as he walked forward, hand now resting on Hyunwoo's upper arm.

They kept pace with each other, Junmyeon clearly more suited for walking rather than flying. Hyunwoo had a hard time keeping up, though he was sure it was because of the harsh landing he took. Truth be told, he was in a whole world of pain. And he was sure one of his horns was cracked; his migraine couldn’t be explained in any other way.

They walked a decent distance, about the length from Hyunwoo's quarters to the training room twice over. Hyunwoo, along the path, thought of all the things the council might know. Do they know about Hyunwoo's love for Jaebum? About his friendship with Vernon? Or maybe they knew something else about him that even he couldn't recall?

“We're here,” Junmyeon stated suddenly. He stopped in his tracks. “Can you hold yourself up?” He asked.

“Yes, I am better now.” While it wasn't a lie, it wasn't the full truth, either. He still had pain in his legs and that stupid migraine feeling at the base of his left horn left him tired.

Junmyeon hums. “Are you ready?” He lets go of Hyunwoo's upper arm.

“Ah, as I'll ever be.”

Hyunwoo, instead of getting a response, hears the older walking forward. Then it's silent for a second. His migraine almost feels like it has been soothed in that second. But, silence never lasts. Even when you're dead.

Creaking, like an old door, reverberates off the walls like a ball in a match of winkit. Hyunwoo's head pulses at the sound. Junmyeon grunts as he opens it; the door must have been larger than Hyunwoo originally thought. He rubs around his left horn, trying to soothe the pain away.

The creaking slows to a stop. Footsteps ahead of him. “Hyunwoo, join us,” an unknown voice calls to him.

Hyunwoo can't think too far ahead, so he just nods and walks forward. He doesn't count his steps, just walks until someone tells him to stop. He does, immediately. The room, which he assumes he's in, is dark. He sees nothing, but he can hear shuffling.

Then, light.

To his left an oddly-shaped orange source gives the room illumination. Then, to his right another light brightens the space. Two at the back, and two in front of him. Several smaller lights become active, illuminating several demon's faces. No, not several, at least three rows worth. Five in each row, if his mind his counting correctly. So fifteen different demons to decide his fate.

What was the word Junmyeon used? ‘Trial.’

“Welcome, Hyunwoo, to the trial,” a female's voice said to him. “We've all heard that you have a connection?”

Guess Junmyeon wasn't kidding when he said trial. “Hello, council members,” he started softly. “Yes, it appears I have gained a connection. Last cycle.”

“Let me see,” a female's voice suggested.

Hyunwoo could hear footsteps to his right, then a form came thudding to him. Then a demon was in his face, though he couldn't make out their details; purely based on shaped he assumed they were female. Her hands cupped his face. What he could see was that she, too, had a connection. Her eyes weren't white, but a medium brown. Or maybe another dark color? What eyes were humans allowed to have?

She studied him for a good while. “Those are genuine human eyes,” she said as she walked away. “His connection is legitimate.”

“I could have told you that Chaerin,” Junmyeon, from Hyunwoo's left, stated.

“I highly doubt that,” she, Chaerin, said as she sat down. “I'm the only one with a legitimate connection.”

“Do you know the name of your counterpart?” A male’s voice asked, it was soft but to the point.

Hyunwoo looked toward the voice, directly in front of him. “No, I do not.”

“Why did you go downtown to the human board then?” Junmyeon asked. “Normally if a demon does that they either have a connection or feel as if they did. Which category do you fit under? Because you didn't have a connection prior.”

“Ah…” Hyunwoo wasn't sure how to respond to this. He felt embarrassed, strangely enough, for them to know of his friendship with Vernon. “I went to the human board to see what mentor Vernon's connection looked like.”

A collective nod went through the fifteen demons. Then one, in the back top row, asked, “Why do you think you wanted to see Vernon's connection so badly?” His voice was stable and deep.

“I wanted to see who was the reason for his death.”

“So you blame the human for the angel attack upon the demon outing?” A feminine voice asked. She didn't sound happy with him.

“Vernon told me of his research on his connection. That an angel came before, but then passed on. That angel's friends decided revenge was the best course of action.”

“And how do you know this to be true?” A voice in the back questioned.

“Why else would angels attack a demon outing? They always threaten violence, but this is only the second time they've attacked. They attacked the first time because a demon ‘stole’ an angel's connection. I'm not sure of another reason they would attack this outing.” His head hurt less now, but he still had this pins and needles feeling in his head. Though his calm facade gave away nothing.

“While I cannot deny said attack,” another female voice started. “I find it strange that you decided to see this human. Who, I'm sure we're all in agreement to, is your connection.”

“Why would you blame the human?” Another male’s voice asked. He was in the middle row.

“It's their fault. They are bad luck.” Hyunwoo's mind was made up. That human, who wasn't his connection by the way, was Bad News. And he was sure the council members knew it, too.

“A demon's whole purpose was to wait for a human to connect with them,” a different female voice said, tone angry. “That is why we are here, that is why we wait.”

A male coughed to gather the attention of the room. “I think this trial is over. We don't need much more information to decide what needs to be done here.”

An agreement passed through the room, with nods rotating around the room through each demon. Hyunwoo was glad it was over, but he had to wonder what agreement they had come to. How would their decision affect him?

“All those in favor of letting the human die, say I.”

Thirteen voices responded with I, at least. Hyunwoo couldn't see anyone’s features clearly, but he did see the female Chaerin, stay silent.

“It is settled, then.” The male stood, Hyunwoo could see. But his face was mostly cast in shadows. “Mentor Hyunwoo, we've come to a nearly unanimous decision. The human under your care, since we know who he is, is in the danger zone. This means he's close to death. You are forbidden from the tradition of trying to save him.”

Hyunwoo froze. So that human **was** close to death? He saw the sign—

No! Hoseok is not his connection. Never has been, never will be.

“You are unfit to have this connection. You show little care to your counterpart, in fact you show little care for anything except being a mentor. Your enthusiasm is appreciated for the next generation of demons, but since you do not seem to care for your counterpart, you will stay out of his life. It is a waste to let a human die, but you caring for him isn't going to happen. I hope later on, you might show emotion. But for now, trial adjourned.” He clapped, then the lights started to go out. One by one, the orange stones slowly extinguished their light. Soon Hyunwoo was left in darkness.

_I hope later on, you might show emotion._

“But, I have emotion,” Hyunwoo whispered to himself.

_You are unfit to have this connection._

“I can become fit,” he whispered.

_...but you caring for him isn't going to happen._

“I can care for him.” Hyunwoo's voice was barely above a whisper.

“Hyunwoo,” a familiar male's voice said next to him.

Hyunwoo nodded. “Yeah.”

“Are you ready to go home?”

Hyunwoo was certain that was Junmyeon's voice. “Yes.”

A hand was placed on his shoulder. “Then let us head home, shall we?”

 

Hyunwoo woke up in his quarters, dazed and confused. The last thing he remembers was standing before the trial, and Junmyeon asking if he wanted to go home.

He sat on the bed, looking around. Everything seemed to be in order. He noted that his aching pain was gone, as well as his migraine. He felt his left horn, and was saddened by the crack he felt in it. He knew it as soon as he landed. His tail and wings, though, seemed to be in perfect order.

He arose from his cot, stretching away the sleep. He looked outside his balcony, opening them wide. The sky was darkening, meaning sessions would start soon. How long had he been asleep, he wondered. He recalls it being mid-day when he and specialist Junmyeon stopped, and it was still midday when they arrived. But how long had the trial lasted?

_I hope later on, you might show emotion._

“I have emotion,” Hyunwoo said quietly to the world.

_You are unfit to have this connection._

“I am fit,” he speaks to the world.

_...but you caring for him isn't going to happen._

Hyunwoo pauses before he speaks. He's unsure where these feelings of inadequacy came from, or maybe he's always felt them. “I will care for him.”

He nods resolutely, and shuts the balcony doors.

 

At the session, everything felt rather normal. The students practiced twisting, and as he expected with every group most of them had trouble staying airborne while turning.

Throughout the session, he gave them tips to fly better. Told them to gather enough energy beneath their wings, then twist when the energy was at its peak. Only a few understood what he meant. But all of them, the entire lot of twenty, tried their best. And maybe one day they’d take his place.

But as one fell about five or six wings down, face planting and seeing demons, he was sure whoever that was wasn't going to be in this batch.

Like all sessions, once it was over he gave them some advice. “Your wings are a part of you now. Do not let them rot.”

After they all left, Hyunwoo cleaned up the area. Not that there was much to clean up, but it was nice to have a sparkly workspace. Plus it left a good impression of the students. There was this one mysterious stain on the floor he still couldn't get out, and he knew it was here way before he was. He remembers it being here when he was a student.

Hyunwoo stops abruptly. “Ah, Jaebum. What I wouldn't give to have your advice right now.” He looked up, wondering if he somehow could give Jaebum a message. “Did you ever think I, of all demons, would have a connection?”

“Is this a bad time?” A voice urgently calls.

Hyunwoo turns to see Yixing, a student Junmyeon has been favouring, running up to the entranceway doors.

“Oh, no, not at all. What do you need?”

Yixing gulps down air. “A student, is, drowning!”

Hyunwoo drops the cleaning supplies, rushing out to the terrace. “Let's fly and talk!”

The student is behind him and they lift off. Their wings feel the power of their flight, urgently flapping to get them to wherever they need to go.

“Out at the pier a group of students were there when one of them fell in,” Yixing explained. “I was there but I rushed to get you.”

“Good quick thinking, Yixing. Has a sea beast gotten to them?”

“Not when I left.”

“Let's fly faster,” Hyunwoo said urgently.

Hyunwoo can see the pier. A large group has congregated at the edge, three away from where Hyunwoo spends his free time. He twists like a needle, gaining speed. He tucks his wings in, dropping at considerably dangerous levels. He spreads his wings out, stalling himself until he lands in the water with a jaw-wrenching splash.

The water is dark, so very dark. He can't see much, but he does see bubbles rising from a deeper part of the ocean. He looks down, seeing shiny reflective material. A shiny leviathan. Tricking sea goers into thinking it's the surface.

Hyunwoo battles the water, using his wings as motors, driving himself deeper into the water. He follows the bubbles, hearing the deep-throated roar coming from the beast. As Hyunwoo closes the space between them he sees the student, still, wings caught between the monster's teeth.

Hyunwoo's body was starting to scream; he wasn't used to being submerged for so long. But he had to save the boy (or was it a girl?). He was getting closer, ever so closer. Now he just needed to grab them and swim to the surface.

He reached out his hand, grabbing the student's.

The sea monster roared, rumbling the very water around him. Up close each tooth was the size of his head, his eyes the same, all four of them staring at him with a red-tinted glare. He jerked back, and Hyunwoo had the feeling of something ripping inside of himself. And that gave him an idea, one he didn't want to resort to but one that was inevitable.

He got his foot to the beast's mouth, grabbing the student by the waist and back. Then, he pulled.

He felt the tearing before he heard it. The sea beast would get a meal, but one that would leave him wanting more. After all, the wings were just the skin of the meat.

Finally the student was free, blood encircling them both. Hyunwoo didn't believe in most things but when the feeling of being stared at underwater made his spine tingle he realized there was more than just one sea beast under the black waves.

Hyunwoo flapped his wings hard, finding the rise to the surface harder than the dive. Plus with the extra weight, rising wouldn't be so easy. But he tried his hardest, breathing in water now. They both needed to breathe, if the demon in his arms was even still alive.

Hyunwoo was rising as fast as he could, but he could feel the ocean rage against him. Not only were there several monsters after him, but now it was storming up top. The world was suddenly against him.

Then the world was less dark and more red, him finally breaching for air. And just as he thought, a storm was already underway. Rain pelted his head and horns, phalanges of his wings stinging from the force.

He flapped his wings against the current, rising out of the water with the student. He gulped down sour air, the pier not to far away. The current dragged him over to the next pier over, empty aside from the red-tinged rain.

He landed with a crumbled thud onto the pier, the material creaking under their combined weight. He laid the student, who was a girl, onto the pier, trying to ignore the deep red blood flowing from her back. He clasped his hands over her chest, trying to get her to breathe. Forcing air into her lungs, forcing her hearts to beat again.

She wasn't breathing when they landed.

Another wet, creaking thud bounced to his left. “How is she?!”

“Not breathing!” Hyunwoo shouted over the thunder and the pelting rain. He did chest compressions every moment that passed, hoping and praying she wouldn't die on his watch.

The pier shook. It protested loudly as a roar, now gargled from the water, screamed to them.

“What the hell is that?!” Yixing shouted.

Another roaring scream, and this time a cracking sound followed. It spread around them and the whole pier. The leviathan was trying to break the pier.

Hyunwoo saw the blood and realized that's why the leviathan was breaking the pier: the blood was attracting it.

“Yixing, come on!” Hyunwoo yelled as he picked up the girl. A sharp feeling cut into his right arm. He was too scared to dissect what that meant.

First he ran, trying to outrun the cracking pier. Then another roaring attack and the pier began to crumble. Hard cold rain pelted him as he flapped upwards, away from the crumbling walkway. The crashing sound was accompanied by a pained roar, pieces of the pier smacking the sea monster in the face. One last scream, clear despite being underwater, and the sea went quiet. The rain still poured upon them, thunder still raged overhead, but the sea was now calm.

Hyunwoo landed on the path before the pier. He laid the girl down and continued to give her chest compressions, trying to get her to breathe. “Come on, breathe! Breathe!” He kept whispering the same thing, over and over, like it would save her.

Her eyes shot open. Her mouth followed suit, water and then blood spilling onto the ground. She coughed and gagged, Hyunwoo forced her to sit up. She cried, clearly from the pain. Having your wings ripped off would make any demon cry.

She spastically grabbed Hyunwoo's shirt. Her eyes had this wild, far away look to them. “T-tell C-chaer-rin I'm-m-m s-s-sorry.” Then her spasms slowed to a stop. Her eyes, similar to Hyunwoo's, had lost their life. Her grip loosened, hand falling to the wet ground.

Hyunwoo felt his hearts shatter. She was so close. “No, come on! No, you—!”

Yixing pulled him away, her body falling to the ground. Silver tears ran down the younger’s face, turning dark pink as the rain hit them. He hugged him close. “Tingyan is gone.”

 

Hyunwoo felt like he failed yet another demon.

He's failed three demons. Hell, maybe even more.

Tingyan died on his watch. Torn, bloody wings and all. If only he'd been faster in saving her. Thought faster when she was in his arms. If only he could have saved her.

Hyunwoo sat there, in the medical sect of the demunicipal building, as the demons equipped to handle scalpels took apart the young demon. Her demon parts would be preserved, at the behest of Chaerin, if he'd been eavesdropping correctly. The rest of her body, well, once one died they either crumble to dust and float away, or need to be burned. With those injuries, which were Hyunwoo's fault, she'd be burned. And that was something that just didn't settle well with him.

“Mentor Hyunwoo?” A voice called to him, quiet like a human child in trouble.

Hyunwoo looked up from staring at the floor to see Yixing looking at him pitifully. His eyes, pure white and slightly oval-shaped, were red around the corners. “Yes, Yixing?”

“Specialist Chaerin has come to collect Tingyan’s demon parts.” He seemed shy to say something like that. Like it was dirty. And in some cases, it was. “I thought you should be the one to tell her what Tingyan told us at the pier.”

Hyunwoo had his hands folded in front of him. He's squeezed them together. A council member was the last demon he wanted to see. But, it was Chaerin, one of only two demons who voted for him to keep his connection alive. Even Junmyeon voted against him. He sighed, deep within his chest. “I should. We shouldn't be silent.”

Yixing nodded. “She's this way.” He used his head to motion down the hall.

Hyunwoo nodded and got up from his seat, following the younger. It had been quiet the entire time Hyunwoo was there, but now he's beginning to realize he was away from most of the demons here. He managed to find a quiet corner to sulk in his misery.

What a Hyunwoo thing to do.

“Hyunwoo?” Yixing prodded softly.

Hyunwoo looked up to find the younger looking at him with both a soft and sad expression. “Yes?”

“Please don't blame yourself for Tingyan's death. It was caused by someone else, not you.” He held onto Hyunwoo's shoulder as they walked.

“Ah, what do you mean? Caused by someone else?”

“Someone pushed her in. It was after that I went and got you. You didn't kill her. It was someone else entirely.”

Hyunwoo sighed, looking ahead. “What's wrong with demons? All we do is fight.”

“Not all of us,” Yixing added.

“You're right. But we fight and bad things happen.”

Hyunwoo could see the younger nod. “Bad things are bound to happen eventually. Good only comes in short supply.”

“You sound wise beyond your age.”

“I think to myself a lot.”

Hyunwoo, for some reason, said exactly what was on his mind. “Maybe that's why specialist Junmyeon likes you so much.”

Yixing stops, and when Hyunwoo turns to see why, the young demon has an expression he doesn't know the name for. “You've noticed?”

“Yaw, well, yes, I have. Was I not supposed to?” Has he breached some sort of secret?

“I mean, we aren't doing anything wrong, if that's what you're implying.”

“I wasn't implying anything.”

The younger caught up to him. “Listen, don't tell anyone about that. No one is supposed to know,” he whispered.

“Supposed to know what?” Hyunwoo whispered back.

Yixing just shakes his head. “Nevermind. It seems the secret is safe with you.” He has a smile on his face, but it doesn't seem exactly happy.

“What secret?” Hyunwoo asked.

“It's not important. Look, let's take a right here, it's the third door on the left.” Yixing walked ahead, taking a right.

Hyunwoo was surprised that he, apparently, knew a secret. What even was the secret? Well, if he didn't actually know it, maybe it _was_ safe with him…

He had turned the corner, searching for the third door on the left. It was actually the last door, with a plaque on it that read «RECEIVING». It was only partially open, so he rapped gently on the door.

“It's Hyunwoo. Mentor Hyunwoo,” he specified.

“Come in,” came a female’s voice.

Hyunwoo gently pushed the door open, seeing both Yixing and specialist Chaerin sitting across from each other. They had serious expressions on their faces, Chaerin’s eyes red from crying, assumedly.

“Hello, specialist Chaerin,” Hyunwoo said softly.

“Hello, mentor Hyunwoo. Please close the door,” she told him. Her voice sounded weak.

Hyunwoo shut the door, all the way. He wasn't sure if she wanted it cracked but he thought it better if they were to have a serious conversation.

“Yixing tells me that you have something to say to me?” Chaerin says quietly. The death of Tingyan seems to have really hit her full force. More than Hyunwoo could ever know, or feel.

“Ah, yes. May I sit?” Hyunwoo spoke, gesturing toward the other two available chairs in the room. He kept quiet, as if Chaerin was a demon who could be spooked.

“Of course Hyunwoo, please, take a seat. Where are my manners?” Chaerin asks playfully, but her tone seems more dead than her expression.

Hyunwoo doesn’t risk seating next to the council member, and takes the seat next to Yixing’s. “Specialist Chaerin, Yixing thought it best I tell you of… something that transpired at the pier.”

Chaerin’s features, now that they are in full light, were rounded, complexion soft. Her hair was black and short. And of course, her eyes. They were like his, instead of being pure white, they had a human’s center. They were a medium brown shade, dark but nowhere near black. After hearing his words, though, her face took on a somehow sharper quality. She looked at him, eyes squinted in suspicion. “Go on.”

“Ah, w-, after we landed away from the pier, and she no longer had water in her lungs, she told us to tell you... she’s sorry.” Hyunwoo was trying to piece together the story as it hit him, but he couldn’t figure out why Tingyan would be sorry. What exactly did she do?

Chaerin took a very deep breath. “She has no reason to be sorry,” she decides. “It's me who should have apologized.”

The door opened, the three of them turning in sync. A demon, with one horn missing, has his white eyes on Chaerin. “We have completed our task. Over here,” he says as he walks over to an indented space, about two wings long. He presses a large button, accompanied by a click, then a sliding sound. “Is the viewing platform. Here you can watch as we clean and prepare the remains.”

“Thank you, doctor,” Chaerin says softly.

“Of course, specialist. Please, call on me if you have any more questions.” After that he's gone out the door, not even noticing the other two in the room. Hyunwoo could only wonder why one of his horns was missing.

Chaerin sighs. “This is it.” She's says it like she's ready, but she doesn't move a hair. Hyunwoo kept his eyes on her for a while, feeling like she was paler than the first time she met her. But, he can't tell because it was only partially lit then. But he can't shake the thought away.

She stands abruptly, walking over to the viewing platform. Neither of them follow her. They just watch as she seems to have a episode of depression, tears falling down her face. Hyunwoo is mystified, because instead of a silver color, they're clear. That must be a perk of having human eyes.

Yixing rises, slowly making his way over to her. Hyunwoo tried his best not to eavesdrop, but he does so anyway. The conversation is one of him apologizing, and her accepting his apology. He still feels bad but he WAS in the same room.

Yixing leaves the room, closing the door fully behind him. Hyunwoo is sure Chaerin doesn't want to talk to him, so he goes to leave.

“Hyunwoo.”

He swallows.

“Keep the door closed, I want to talk to you.”

He doesn't want to talk to her. She'll no doubt talk about the trial. Discuss her own connection with him. But, he can't just say no. She's a member of the council, declining a talk with them is just plain stupid.

“Alright,” he says as he shuts the door fully. He didn't even get that far. “What would you like to talk to me about?”

“Hyunwoo, have you thought at all about your connection?” She asks. She's not looking at him.

Hyunwoo takes a few steps, but doesn't stand close to her. “Of course I have.”

A light comes on, and it turns out the viewing platform is separated by glass. Hyunwoo peeks in, seeing several demons in heavy duty outfits. They get into a specific order. One last person brings in a case, up to about Hyunwoo's waist. They carefully open the top, and pull out what looks like a bone.

Hyunwoo swallows thickly. He's never seen a body that was just bones. Yes, he's killed before. But it was quick and simple. He didn't rip their skin away. Here was a demon, Tingyan, with her skin removed. It sent chills down his spine. As they got to cleaning her remains, all he could see was her eyeless holes. They somehow stared back at him.

“It's amazing, what's inside us,” Chaerin states. “Simple yet complex.”

Hyunwoo can't look anymore, so he looks at her. “Yes. Ah, why exactly did you want to talk to me?”

She sighs heavily. Shakes her head slowly. She stands there looking at the ground for a few seconds. Finally, turns to him. “I know you don't want to talk about this.” Her eyes are glossy, and Hyunwoo's can't help but feel mystified by them. “But better me than any other council member.”

“Ah, okay. Let us talk,” Hyunwoo agrees.

She huffs deeply. “You realize your connection is with this Hoseok human, right?”

Hyunwoo doesn't want to nod. But he can't deny it, because he knows it's no one else. That human was the only one he remembers from the board, the only one. He remembers his soft eyes, cheeks, light skin, light hair, nose, his clothes, and his unhappy smile. He remembers it all.

So he nods.

“I know I can't convince you to forgive what's happened in the past. I know finding out you have a connection is hard. Seeing your eyes for the first time is shocking. I know you care about your students, and being a good instructor. And I know you don't care about your connection, and you care about little else aside from sessions—”

“I DO care!” Hyunwoo snapped. He saw Chaerin's expression, and immediately apologized. “Y-yah, I shouldn't have snapped, that was inappropriate of me—”

Chaerin shook her head. “No. You're absolutely right,” she spoke. “You have emotion like everyone else. I shouldn't have listened to him. I should, and I will apologize.”

“Listen to who? And of course your apology is accepted.”

Chaerin wipes an escapee tear. “Junmyeon. He says he knew you best. Said you were as emotionless as Jaebum was. I guess he was wrong.”

Hyunwoo thought upon this new information. How could Junmyeon do that? Say that? Hyunwoo knew Junmyeon, sure; Jaebum knew him, sure; but they weren't that close. But surely Junmyeon knew better? Junmyeon trained Jaebum in fighting. Jaebum introduced Hyunwoo to Junmyeon. “I'm not sure why he'd say that. Especially about Jaebum.”

Chaerin tilts her head to the side, sad and quizzical expression on her pretty face. “I'm not sure either. But I…” She closed her eyes, huffing a breath. “I have a hunch,” she said as she opened her eyes.

“What is it?” Hyunwoo urgently asks.

Chaerin, again, shakes her head. “I'll talk to Junmyeon about this. You just… listen to me now, okay?” She asks.

“Of course, specialist Chaerin,” Hyunwoo earnestly says.

She inhales then exhales quickly. “You may not care about having a connection, not currently. But I implore you, please, check on him. Go downtown and view the human board. See his life through his eyes. After seeing his life it _will_ change your mind. I swear to you.” Her faces takes an edge of hope to it, and it breaks Hyunwoo's hearts.

“I don't want to care about him, specialist Chaerin. The trial… ah, made me think I wasn't doing my best. That caring for that human would change their minds. But I _don't_ want to care. I care about us demons, not a human who caused Vernon to die.”

Chaerin shook her head looking down in disappointment. “Hyunwoo… Hyunwoo, I can't explain the feeling of being connected to a human. The joy you'll feel inside you. But I can't lie to you.” She stops, then looks at the demons cleaning Tingyan’s bones. They're close to being done. She looks back, resolved look to her face. “It hurts to lose them. Like it hurts to lose a demon. They become close. We want the best for them. For them to have a good life. When they hurt, we hurt. When they're happy, we're happy. When they feel ecstasy, we feel ecstasy. We become so entwined we forget we're not the same person. We forget they'll never know us. But damn, when they're depressed, we're depressed. When they get their heart broken, both of ours shatter. When they die, a piece of us is gone. But the reward when they achieve something, that is the most addicting feeling.

“Hyunwoo, have you wondered what those who have connections downtown do with their time? They're addicted, just like I am. They want to live their life, to see them succeed, to see them have pleasure in their life, because we can't. We want to help. So bad. But we can't. And that makes the addiction worse. We check back anytime we can, to see if things were better when we left off. We want nothing but the best for them. Like _family_. Like a _lover_. Like a _best friend_. This is the life of a demon whose purpose has been fulfilled.” She had an excited, earnest expression, and it's the first time since Hyunwoo's seen her in person where her face wasn't contorted by sadness or grief.

But he still couldn't get behind her. “But addiction is bad, is it not? Once we become demons, as soon as we open our eyes to the world, that's the first thing we're taught. A demon's purpose is to be a human's counterpart, but it's addicting.”

Chaerin sheds another tear. “Yes. They're right. It is addicting. And it'll never stop being addicting.” She steps closer to him, hands on his shoulders. “Hyunwoo, take it from a demon who has had six different connections. _NO matter how hard you try,_ ” she says, emphasizing every word. “ _The curiosity NEVER goes away._ You will always want to know about them. If you don't do it soon, you. **WILL**. Do it soon. _Trust me._ ” Her face has a wild look to it.

“Always?” Hyunwoo asks. Will this curiosity never go away?

“Always,” she confirms. She lets go of his shoulders. She takes two steps back, as if realizing she had gotten too close. “I implore you, again. Go tonight. In fact, I'll make sure Hakyeon covers your session tomorrow. Force you to think about it.”

“Yaw, isn't that cheating?” He says playfully. It's quiet, and he sounds like he's in trouble, but he tried.

Chaerin shakes her head. She seems a small amount uplifted. “No. Because I am so sure, after tonight, you WILL care. In fact, I will make you a deal. If you can manage to not care about your connection, after tonight, I won't bother you about it again.”

Hyunwoo nods. “I accept. Thank you for the talk, Chaerin,” he says with a smile.

She wipes her eyes. “Of course. And please think about what I said.”

Hyunwoo nods once more. “I will. Should I go now?” He asks her.

Chaerin breathes heavily through her nose. Then turns to the bone cleaning.

They have finished, and have already placed most of the young demon's bones into a new case, all carefully labeled on the outside. One of them slowly places what Hyunwoo is sure is an arm bone into the case. Another individual places a rather thick piece of something black, durable with shapes carved into on top. A third demon takes the skull, holding it gently with both hands, on top. The case, about waist tall, is finally closed and locked. One carefully lifts it up. They exit, and the lights are turned out.

“Yes. Go as soon as you can. Once I have those demon parts I will gather Hakyeon and tell him he will be busy tomorrow.”

“I mean, I can still do the session—”

“I recommend not going until the day after,” Chaerin interrupted.

“Hm, why would that be?”

“Just a recommendation. Let us both leave the room, shall we?” She said with a small hand gesture.

Hyunwoo nodded turning swiftly. He opened the door, allowing her to walk out first. He walked out behind her, giving her enough space to not touch her wings or tail. Which was flowing side to side at a slow pace: not even-tempered, but sad. He hoped, after losing someone who was close to her, her pain would lessen over time. Like his. And then the thought hit him.

“Ah, specialist Chaerin, if I may ask…” He needed to phrase this correctly, he didn't want to offend her or hurt her feelings even more.

“Yes, Hyunwoo?” She turned to face him.

“How did you and Tingyan know each other?”

Her smile was sad. “Maybe at another point in time I'll tell you. But not right now.” She walked to him, and gave him a gentle hug. It was odd for such contact, but Hyunwoo returned it anyway. “You go. I need to finish my duties here.” She let go, giving a smile that bordered between _don't go_ and _I will cry again_.

“Of course. You try to have a pleasant night,” was all he could think to say.

“I will most definitely try. Thank you, Hyunwoo.”

 

Hyunwoo doesn't want to go. He doesn't want to care about the human.

That trial messed with his brain. And Chaerin's words stuck in his mind as he found a suitable place to lift off from.

_Junmyeon. He says he knew you best. Said you were as emotionless as Jaebum was. I guess he was wrong._

He was sure Junmyeon knew better. If not about him, then about Jaebum, at least. Jaebum? Emotionless? How could Junmyeon think that? Or was there history between them he didn't know about? And Junmyeon was taking it out on him?

No. Junmyeon may be a fighter but he was a good demon. He'd never do such a thing.

Right?

Hyunwoo was directed to the flight pad outside of the medical sect. It took a few silent, awkward moments to get there but he was too preoccupied to notice.

Hyunwoo made it to the pad, seeing the world fully dark. As he prepped himself to take off away from the medical sect, he thought about the events of past.

First, the trial. Was it only a trial because Junmyeon had word over him? Would they have approached him differently if Junmyeon had said something else, or said nothing at all? Why would he even say such things, and what prompted them?

Hyunwoo ran forward, seeing the balcony edge. He flapped his wings several times, his feet loosing traction with each gust under them. He reached the ledge, placing his foot on it, jumping up with all his might.

He fell quickly, but with the build up flew upwards just as fast. As he reached his natural zenith, he twisted, slowing himself. His darkish wings spread out, then he was off, catching the wind and flying away from the mountain. Toward downtown, the human board.

Up here, so far above the walkways and the salty forest surrounding the mountain, everything seemed so small. From the other sections of the demunicipal building, to the black-leafed trees that lined the paths. From here the individual lines of each object blurred together, roving fast beneath him. Streams flowed through the near black forest, salt from the water tainting the trees. The scent was so strong few mountain demons went through the forest. Flying over it was a much better option.

When Hyunwoo flew back the last time, looking up from downtown made him realize a few things. The first, was that the mountain was inexplicably large. The building that sat on top was foreboding, and almost castle-like in fashion. From the center of town, one could nearly make out a disappointed face in the building's windows. The square front hid two domes behind it, one where Hyunwoo did his flying sessions. The other, was for fighting. On the sides, were the quarters for demons to sleep. The far left held the pier and trading sect. The far right, more forest, ocean, and the oceanic neutral line that separated demons from angels.

The second, was that downtown was below ocean level. As he landed from the long flight over the forest, he realized why the street were always dirty. It's because they are victims of frequent floods, from both the ocean surrounding them from three sides and the forest the fourth. As Hyunwoo walked with a purpose, wings folded tightly against his back, he saw something he avoided last time. Or something he didn't take the time to notice.

A large stream, or maybe a better word was river, cut through the entirety of downtown. Railing on both sides saved demons from falling in, occasional bridge allowing passage from one side to another. There were boats, long skinny ones, in the river, a demon rowing at the back with a long stick. It flowed fast, but calmly, but once a flood hit Hyunwoo assumed that was where the water would go. Flow into the canal system and flow out. A flood, depending on how bad, wouldn't last long.

With every step, Hyunwoo felt like he was lopsided. And it hit him: everything was built at a slight tilt so water would flow toward the canal. Maybe those who lived downtown weren't as barbaric as he was made to believe.

What else was he lied to about? What other things did he not know? Why did Junmyeon lie like that? Had Hyunwoo upset him? If so, when and why and how? Why would he take it out on him now?

_Junmyeon. He says he knew you best. Said you were as emotionless as Jaebum was. I guess he was wrong._

Junmyeon didn't know him best. Jaebum did. And he was gone. Jaebum wasn't a loud mouth, but he wasn't the quiet or silent type, either. But if it's one thing Jaebum wasn't, it was emotionless. He made his feelings clear, even if he was never one to throw a fist first.

Junmyeon _lied_. Why would he do that?

The tall, fat buildings were looking more familiar, Hyunwoo was sure. In fact, once he passed these two red stone ones, the human board should be in view.

From here he could hear a ruckus, like a loud session was going on. But some demons were screaming, hooting, and hollering, a behavior that wouldn't be tolerated up on the mountain. Smacking sounds hit his eardrums, like someone's fist just connected with someone else's face. What ruffians, having unsanctioned duels. If one of them dies they'll probably be thrown into the filthy water.

Hyunwoo rounded the two familiar red stone buildings, and the center of downtown shone before him.

And honestly he couldn't believe his eyes.

Someone had a connection, and was using it to experience a fight between humans. They had bright red fists, and the opponent had his face wrapped in some black guard. He was shirtless, with short pants on and black shoes. Another man, wearing stripes and black trousers, broke them apart. They were surrounded by screaming people, caged in a wire arena. What sort of hell did humans put themselves in? Hyunwoo watched the proceedings, mystified at how dumb they all seemed. Enjoying a fight? Who enjoys a fight?

Hyunwoo's not sure how long he stood there, not wanting to get involved with this. He was hoping there was only a handful of demons there, because a handful he could handle. Over one hundred demons stood and watched the proceedings before him, some were even tussling with each other. Those closest to the board were now taking bets on, at least Hyunwoo assumed, who was going to win. But whether it was the fight on screen or here on the demon side, Hyunwoo couldn't be sure.

Suddenly he felt like there was a pair of eyes on him. He turned his head slightly to the left, searching for those pair of eyes. He met a pair similar to his own: humanoid. He couldn't tell what color they were from here, but the man was staring intensely at him. Hyunwoo returned the stare, trying to intimidate the other. But the other just seemed quizzical, and he had the nerve to give him a smirk.

Then the other man turned away. He walked up to someone who was enjoying the fight, got in close and whispered into their ear. Hyunwoo wishes he had the ability to hear things from this far. But he could only watch as the demon looked at the mysterious man, then turn around. Then they met eyes. His facial expression wasn't pretty.

The demon waved his hand, and the human board went dark. An entire chorus of boos went through the large group of demons, some throwing questions and statements and complaints at the man who did it.

“Why did you do that?!”

“My boy was gonna win!”

“The bet is off!”

“If your connection wins I'll be surprised!”

But Hyunwoo had his eyes locked on the demon who put it all in motion. They stared off at each other, and never once did Hyunwoo take his eyes off of him. Until he felt more eyes on him.

He broke away from the staring contest, to see one hundred pairs of eyes also staring at him. They were all giving him dirty looks, sneers, and curse words were thrown at him.

Hyunwoo lifted off, heading toward the board. It was in the very center of downtown, in a circular setting surrounded by water. Railing protected demons from falling in, benches around for demons to sit on. It would almost be a cozy setting, if not for the hatred palpable in the air.

He crossed the canal, and landed as he was taught. Arms out, palms down. Land with knees bent. Give off a dominating aura. Perfect. But with a feeling of passiveness from everyone else, he should probably practice more.

He walked up to the board, and everything felt like it had been slowed down. He waltzed through a small crowd to be up close and personal with the board, other demons giving him a deadly glare.

“A high society demon.”

“A connection is wasted on him.”

“Don't they shun connections up in the mountains?”

“That's what I heard.”

“He's going to kill his human.”

“BET.”

“I bet my apartment.”

“Those high society demons don't care for their humans.”

“Agreed.”

Hyunwoo tuned them out. It seemed in downtown that these demons didn’t know anything about living in the mountains. Or maybe it was the other way around?

He reached the board. He took a deep breath, getting ready for whatever he might see.

“He doesn't know how to use the board,” a demon said quietly.

To spite them he raised his hand, waiting for the board to read it. Snickering from behind him made his blood boil. But, his facade was as it always was: calm and undisturbed.

The board read his hand, and it loaded his information.

• **NAME** / hyunwoo  
• **PLACE** / mentor  
• **CONNECTION** / active  
• **C. NAME** / hoseok  
• **STATUS** / DANGER

Hyunwoo was sure the danger sign was flashing faster than it was the last time he saw it, or at least he thought it was. Or maybe he was going crazy?

A silence went through the crowd. Maybe seeing the same thing he was would put them in perspective?

He looked at Hoseok's name. So that was it. He was Hyunwoo's connection.  
He couldn't deny it anymore.

The screen went black, and suddenly it wasn't. On the screen was a door. A hand stuck out and turned the knob. Quickly the human was in and the door was shut. He sighed heavily.

“Home sweet home. I guess.”

Hyunwoo has never heard a more depressed tone of voice.

A clicking sound as he turned the lock. He was safe from intrusion at least.

Hyunwoo wasn't sure why the DANGER symbol was there. Hoseok seemed to be fine. He made food for himself to eat. Hyunwoo wasn't someone who was allowed to cook, but he thought it looked good for the human's body. He was alone while he ate, nothing going on in his place of living.

Hyunwoo watched, through the human's eyes, as he went about his business. Cleaned his plate, put everything away, showered and changed. It felt odd to see a human's routine, so different yet not that different from his own.

Soon he was in bed, and after a while of staring at darkness Hyunwoo was kicked out of watching the human's life.

“If he's fine, why does it say danger?” Hyunwoo whispered to himself. He shook his head. He doesn't care. He may be curious but he doesn't care. He followed Chaerin's advice, and he still doesn't care.

Someone put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see the man who had been staring at him, was now staring at a blank screen. He had blonde hair, and was a bit shorter then Hyunwoo. He had a contemplative expression on his face. “Sometimes danger comes in small forms.”

Hyunwoo thought about it. Then shrugged off the demon's hand. He spread his wings, tingling as he just grazed several demon's bodies. He did a short run, flapping his wings to get himself out of there. He planted his foot on the railing, and lifted off. He drop a few heads, then rose up again. Back to the demunicipal building to shove it in Chaerin's face.

“HE'LL BE BACK!”

Hyunwoo couldn't hold his curiosity, and turned his body to look down. The man who held his eyes before was doing so again. He had a smirk on his face, like he knew Hyunwoo's little secret. But Hyunwoo didn't have a secret, so why was he smiling like that?

“WON'T YOU?” He yelled. His smirk disappeared but in its place was another quizzical expression.

Hyunwoo had no intention of coming back. So turned back around, and headed back to the mountain. All the while he felt this searing stare on him the whole time.

 

He landed on his balcony, wings twitching. Even his body recognized when he was tired, even if he didn't want to sleep.

With his balcony doors shut and locked, he stripped down to nothing. His cot called to him, and he obeyed its siren call. All that has happened has left him drained. Which was probably why it didn't take him long to fall asleep.

But instead of having a dream he's had many times prior, or even a dreamless night, he has to suffer through something new.

Everything around him is a white color, safe from that tainted red color he knows so well. In front of him is a mirror, but his reflection isn't visible. He's only positive it's a mirror because everything else is reflected. Just not him.

There are simple things on the counter. Most of them he doesn't have a name for, but he recognizes the hairbrush. It's a smaller, yet fancier one. Obviously for someone with shorter hair, like himself. There's a triangular shelf with three levels on the right side, shoved into the corner. It's got circular boxes on the bottom shelf. The middle one is empty. The top one has a colorful glass mosaic, and it reads “World's Best Son.” Cute.

Hyunwoo notices that a square box is on the counter, opened. He peeks inside, to find several sharp-looking rectangular things in it. He wonders what they're for.

To his right is what looks like a closet, full of different clothes. For him that was way to much choice and not enough time. But they seemed organized, and that was something he could appreciate.

To his left was—

_Hoseok_.

Hoseok was nude, sitting on the edge of the bathing space. His legs were spread, his head ducked down close to himself.

Hyunwoo returns his eyes to the mirror. He's still not there.

How could he dream such a thing? Dreaming of Jaebum nude was one thing, but of his connection? How filthy could he get? Demons who used their connection for such things were below him, but dreaming about it? That was only a step above such activities.

Then Hyunwoo heard a sniffle come from his connection. Sniffles meant tears. Hyunwoo can't just let him cry, can he? It's just a dream, but maybe helping Hoseok now will clear his conscience for later? Maybe not but the sniffles were louder and he didn't like that.

Hyunwoo turned toward his connection. Hoseok's legs were still spread, his head up. He could see the tears falling from his face, so quietly. He was looking up at the ceiling, as if help would descend upon him in a brilliant light. But, Hyunwoo was sure things didn't work like that.

Hyunwoo saw the glint in Hoseok's hand. It reminded him of the box on the counter, full of sharp rectangles. The one in Hoseok's hand must have come from the box.

Hoseok looked down again, at his left leg. Hyunwoo followed the stare, watching as he squeezed his thigh. A red line appeared, a small dot dripping to the floor. Hoseok sniffled.

The gears in Hyunwoo's head were turning fast. Humans bled red. Hoseok was bleeding. Hyunwoo could only watch as Hoseok put the sharp glint to his innermost thigh, slitting his skin with the edge of the metal. A red line welled up, and another dot fell to the floor. It joined several others.

Hyunwoo put two and two together. Hoseok is cutting himself. And judging by some faded scars, has been for some time. The sniffling was from the pain.

Hyunwoo knew this was bad. So very bad. In a panic, to get him to stop from creating a new line, he knocked down the box of the sharp instruments.

Hoseok's head shot up, looking at the box. He eyes wandered back to his handiwork. Hyunwoo knew he couldn't do anything else. If Hoseok can't see him (and how could he not if Hyunwoo was STANDING RIGHT HERE?) then he can't just scream at him to stop. Because he wouldn't be able to hear him, either, logically speaking.

Hyunwoo couldn't think of anything. And watched again in horror as Hoseok continued to make small lines down his innermost thigh.

HYUNWOO HAS ACQUIRED:

**Fear** [Emotion]

_Hyunwoo has never been the type to scare easy, or at all. After seeing his connection wilfully hurt himself, he learned not everything scary is easily spotted._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See THIS is the chapter where I add like 10,000 extra words where it's possibly not needed.
> 
> But this is where the plots thickens - at least partially. We're starting to get a bit deeper into what's going on while also manging to still be confused as fuck. Yay.
> 
> Not edited.


	4. {THE SHOT}

Hyunwoo awoke with a shout. His hearts were pounding, screaming for him to calm down. For him to slow down and assess the situation. It was just a dream. A horrible, scary dream. No, the word for it was nightmare.

Hyunwoo sat up straight on his cot. He slowed his breathing down, closed his eyes. Forced himself to not think about that. But the images behind his eyelids were of Hoseok cutting into his skin, blood dripping onto the floor.

His thighs felt numb. He opened his eyes, looking down. There was sweat gliding down his spine. His claws twitched. Why were his thighs so numb? Was it connected to the nightmare he just had?

Hyunwoo quickly threw back the sheet, showing his legs to the cool air. But, there was nothing there. His thighs were as they normally were. He spread his legs, searching for any small marks, fresh or old. There was nothing there, no marks, no cuts, nothing. But they still had this numb feeling, like he'd been in the same position for too long.

He looked around his quarters. All was as it were when he went to sleep. The only difference was it was a smidge darker, the soft red light coming in from the outside. It was night now, and fully so. It hadn't been that long since he'd fallen asleep.

Hyunwoo shook off the feeling inside of him. It was an apprehensive feeling, and no matter what he told himself, it just wouldn't go away. He kneaded his thighs, trying to get the feeling in them back. He was fine. His legs were probably just tired. His wings would do such things when he flew to much.

He shook his head once more, and decided just sitting in his cot wouldn't do him any good. He rose from his sleep, and stretched himself. His thighs were still numb, though it was lessening. Now all that was left was a slight pins and needles feeling. And, to top off the nightmare and the pain, he felt apprehensive. But why such a feeling if nothing was happening?

It was the nightmare. Of Hoseok. That was why he felt apprehensive. Seeing a human hurt themselves was a nerve-racking experience, Hyunwoo could guess. Humans had it going for them, and yet Hoseok was hurting himself. Leaving marks upon his skin. Hyunwoo could argue no one would see them, unless he stripped in front of them. But he could only question why.

Humans had everything demons wanted. They had lives that, while short, were full of so much opportunity. They could love unconditionally, and have children aplenty. They could taste the whole world in a single day, and do it once more as night approached. They could feel different emotions easily, and feel other humans just as easily. They could go just about anywhere, in any direction the wind blew. A human's life was one of beauty. And yet Hoseok was willing to hurt himself instead of partake in this beauty. Why?

Hyunwoo, for the third time, shook his head. It was just a dream–no, a nightmare. It wasn't real. Hoseok appreciated the beauty the world bestowed upon him. Hyunwoo's mind was playing dirty, ugly tricks on him. Hoseok was fine.

So then why did he feel so apprehensive?

 

Hyunwoo groaned as the rays of light turned from the light red of night to unnoticeable red tinge of day, him having less than a wink of sleep. Once he settled himself back down, him still feeling that apprehension over his shoulder, he laid back down. He chased sleep, but never caught up to it. And as night turned to day, he palmed his face. Maybe this was why Chaerin made the decision to allow him the day off. Maybe the feeling of apprehension was normal.

Hyunwoo still felt it. Like a hand pushing him, pulling him in random directions, confusing him. Making him dizzy to the point where he couldn't tell what direction he was going anymore. It wasn't apprehension anymore, but it was a feeling that left him on the edge of a precipice. Like there was this tang in the air that was hard to ignore. And Hyunwoo couldn't ignore it.

He paced around his quarters, that invisible hand pushing him around. With his day essentially stopped, he couldn't be sure want to do. He didn't need to instruct a session, and should sleep and rest the entire day and night.

Maybe he should practice for now? Sleeping all day won't help him. His landing skills need a little work, he shouldn't neglect his duties. Maybe the edge would fly off after he was finished? It was the most logical course of thought.

Hyunwoo dressed himself, in more loose clothing. Nothing that would get caught in a passing tree or on his wings or tail, but something that was cooler. Something that had no sleeves, since he could feel the warm day through his balcony doors. He slipped on pants he hasn't worn in a while; he was surprised they still fit. In fact, they were looser than the last time he remembers wearing them. He's been loosing weight apparently.

He made sure his balcony doors were locked, then put the key around his neck. Hyunwoo tucked it safely in his shirt. Then turned, and looked out upon the day. And as he expected, it was a warmer day. But it was also fairly clear: a great day for flying.

Instead of taking off like he normally does, Hyunwoo decides to practice his lift off. With Junmyeon's words of cockiness grating in his mind, maybe practicing wasn't such a bad idea.

He flapped his wings slowly, building up momentum. His feet lifted off the ground the harder he flapped. Eventually he was off and into the world. It was less fun and slower than his usual routine, but he didn't want to come off as cocky. That wasn't who he was. And it wasn't who he wanted to become.

He tucked in his wings and twirled like a needle, then spread his wings and banked left. He dropped a good seven or eight wings. He rose up again, banking right this time, dropping the same height. He was high enough to the point everything was looking smaller with every flap.

He headed toward the ocean, flying over the piers. One of them, from the leviathan attack, hasn't been repaired yet. As Hyunwoo felt the sea breeze and salt barely kiss his skin, he thought to himself. The pier wouldn't be fixed for a while. And that would be his fault. He couldn't save Tingyan. Couldn't save Vernon. Couldn't save Jaebum. Could he truly save anyone? Or was he just Bad News?

“HYUNWOOOOOOOO!” A voice yelled.

Hyunwoo stopped short, for sure he heard someone scream his name. There was no one else in the sky, otherwise he'd hear the fluttering of wings. So he looked beneath him, towards his usual pier. There was someone waving to him. Who…?

Hyunwoo coasted downwards, keeping his flight even and straight. It wouldn't be smart to needle his way there, otherwise he'd faceplant onto the pier.

“Yixing?” Hyunwoo questioned as he landed, the younger looking at him with an impressed expression. “Why are you here?”

“Well, you know, I know you come here a lot and—”

“You do?” He asks. He knew being secretive was dumb when you were in the open, but he was sure no one paid attention.

“Well, yes, I think everyone knows you come to the pier.”

“Oh? They do?” Hyunwoo questioned, letting his wings stretch out. The two limbs had a tinge of stress to them, letting him know he laid on them for too long.

Yixing looks surprised. “Mentor Hyunwoo, I'm not sure how to break this to you, but it's been known for a while that you come to the pier often. Specialist Junmyeon says you came here even when you were a student.”

_Specialist Junmyeon says._

“Ah, does he?” Hyunwoo says playfully. But there is a taste at the back of his tongue, and it's similar to drinking leviathan venom. Sour and acidic. “What does he say about me? I never see him since I became a mentor.”

Yixing laughs heartily. “Of course you don't, you're one of the best fliers ever. Specialist Junmyeon specializes in fighting. You're in different leagues.” He has a smile on his face, which seems genuine. But as Hyunwoo continues to look at him, he sees this emotion in his eyes that he doesn't have a name for.

“Well thank you, Yixing, that's a large compliment,” Hyunwoo says earnestly. Junmyeon is known to be a good fighter, in fact he's been known to be the best. To be paired with him on that level, even if it's for flying, is a compliment he's never received.

“You are welcome. He even says you're an amazing flyer,” Yixing returns.

“That's incredible of him to say. Does he talk about the other flight instructor or the fighting instructors?” Hyunwoo questions.

Yixing has that look in his eyes again. And suddenly, Hyunwoo realizes it's the facial expression for apprehension. That intense feeling from last night and earlier. It still trickled at the base of his neck, forcing his wing phalange to tingle and twitch.

“Not often. About the same as you but less impressed.”

“What else does he say about me?” Hyunwoo asks casually. Getting to talk to Yixing was a great opportunity to get to know Junmyeon's plans a bit better. The more Hyunwoo thought about all that's happened, the more he wants to question Junmyeon himself.

Yixing still has this expression only in his eyes that gives Hyunwoo a chill down his spine. It's like he doesn't want to talk to him. And maybe Hyunwoo's hunch may not be wrong.

It takes him a minute to come up with a response. “Look, mentor Hyunwoo, I really shouldn't be talking to you.”

“Oh? And why is that?” Hyunwoo was fixing the puzzle as he gathered the pieces. He didn't have a lot of them but so far what he was looking rather gruesome.

Yixing looks around, behind him, above, and strangely enough into the black water. And then he does it again. He meets Hyunwoo's eyes, then looks away. Wraps his arms around himself. Hyunwoo watched this all without saying anything. A new puzzle piece was thrown at him, and his picture not only morphed itself but managed to become darker as well.

He gets in real close to Hyunwoo, and the older is nearly thrown off balance by the suddenness. He regains his sense of self to hear the younger whisper, “I'm not supposed to talk to you.”

“Why?” He whispers back.

He looked around again. Seemingly satisfied that no one was there to listen in, he continued. “Junmyeon doesn't want me near you. I… don't think he likes you.”

Hyunwoo was suspicious of the title drop. Just how close were they? “Why is that?”

Yixing is very clearly paranoid. This information must be more dangerous than Hyunwoo could fathom if the younger searches the surroundings with shifty eyes more than he speaks. “Honestly, I'm not sure,” he says after combing the area with his eyes. “But I think it has something to do with a demon named Jaebum.”

Hyunwoo can feel it but doesn't stop as his face hardens. “What makes you think that?”

This time, Yixing barrels on without eyeing his surroundings. “Look, no one is supposed to KNOW this, but I think it'll clear some things up. The council will soon chose demons to take over their position.” Yixing puts his hand up to stop Hyunwoo from asking questions. “Junmyeon chose me. And, in case it never becomes known, Tingyan was chosen by Chaerin to take over her spot. That's why she was so upset. Like me and Junmyeon the two have grown close.”

“What does this have to do with Jaebum?” Hyunwoo asked.

“Junmyeon had always said he had chosen someone before me. But that his choice had been taken from him. Jaebum was a name that came up a lot, before Junmyeon found out I had been… eavesdropping on his conversations.”

Hyunwoo nodded. The picture he was constructing looked a bit different, but he wasn't far off the mark. Jaebum was his choice before he had been killed. So Junmyeon blames him for his death? He wasn't the only one.

“Thank you, Yixing. This information clears things up.”

“Mentor Hyunwoo?”

“Yes?”

“Don't tell anyone about this conversation. Okay?” Yixing pleads. His arms are still crossed, and he can see him shake.

“I won't, I swear. This discussion never happened.”

Yixing nods. “Thank you.”

“No, Yixing. Thank you.”

 

Hyunwoo swore up and down internally.

He's been flying all day, but it was only midway through. He's been doing banking, hard stops, needles, hovering, landing and taking off, but that edge was still there.

Hyunwoo has been keeping his mind on flying, keeping track of things that needed immediate work and things that would be fixed after those. But by the warmest time of day, he'd done all of that, twice. He'd even fixed his issue with take offs and hard stops, and as it turns out his body wasn't proportionate when he attempted these. After he spent a while putting his weight into his wings or legs to fix the issue, the issue was fixed. Each move was much more fluid than before.

He couldn’t just stop after doing those practices. That feeling kept him from staying on the ground for too long. So after he completed another set of practice scenarios, his worst favourite part of training, he decided he would attempt things that were not allowed to be attempted during sessions.

Such as flying backwards, and the almighty moves of back and front flips.

During the warmest time of the day and a little bit after, he found an empty area of the mountain near the medical sect to practice these near-taboo moves. The area was mostly filled with trees and shrubbery, so him falling wouldn't be ideal. But these were moves even he doesn't try often, so fall he might.

The lesser of the two evils: backwards flying. It was a move that wasn't necessarily shunned but it was forbidden in the training areas. Since one couldn't see where they were going, and the possibility of successful flight over a twenty wingspan was less than five percent, it was deemed irrational to practice.

Hyunwoo could only go about six wings before he ended up losing wind and falling into a tree or two. He couldn't get enough wind or momentum to keep himself going, and while the thought of reaching twenty wings was tantalizing and craved, he was sure he'd never reach it. There was a reason only five percent of those who attempted such a move only made it to twenty wings: a demon's wings were not built for such acts. Kinda like sleeping on their back for more than a night.

And despite knowing how much crashing hurts, because Hyunwoo has tried it before, he decided to attempt doing flips while flying. And, if things went well, he'd try doing it front flip to backflip, in quick succession.

But after he faceplanted into the hard back of a dilcroat, with their sharp claws and jaws like two nailboards, he decided knowing how to do such moves was not worth it.

But despite that shortcoming, that was not why he cursed up and down internally.

After the disaster that was him trying to flip midair, it was time to wind down with a cruise flight. Just coast away his problems by just… relaxing. Letting the wind push him wherever it wanted to. Allow him to think about his problems, alone in the sky.

He cursed himself for not noticing the difference in scent the air held, a sort of woodsy salty smell that assaulted his nostrils. The way that salty smell reminded him of the smell at the pier, especially that one lone time Jaebum joined him before he died, and all they talked about was why leviathans enjoyed the black salty sea.

He cursed himself for not feeling that smell on his skin or wings, passing by trees and little baby rivers being made. Noticing how they flowed with him, downstream, sometimes dying off alone and possibly afraid and other times joining together in harmony.

He cursed himself for not realizing that red, square-shaped tree was in fact, not a tree, but a building.

And most of all he curses himself for NOT hitting it and going _splat_.

Because he passed by that oddly shaped tree, to find MORE oddly shaped trees, in a very organized pattern. But his mind was just somewhere else. Even as he passed by small canals, and then larger ones that had a fairly narrow boat seemingly gliding along its surface. His mind was preoccupied with other thoughts. EVEN as the ruckus around him felt, smelt, and tasted differently, with shouts so unlike that of his students. Even, EVEN when he passed by two medium red bricks buildings, so familiar to the back of his mind.

Then, he hard stopped. Flapping over the canal, with stone bridges spread about, and a circular center to downtown. Benches were occupied. All the demons is groups, some just chatting, others laughing, some creepily watching others in twos or threes. But the group Hyunwoo was interested in was watching the human board, and it was as if looking into a mirror.

They were watching humans dance, chanting _five, six, seven, eight_ continuously, about four of them. It looked like a performance practice, but as to why they were practicing, Hyunwoo guessed mating season.

A group of demons, three on a bench and one standing, watched the proceedings, especially when one got scolded. The humans seemed to only see themselves, despite the fact the demons were visible in the mirror. But maybe it was like Hyunwoo's nightmare last night: despite Hoseok looking straight at him, in his sights, he couldn't be seen.

But, why was it that Hyunwoo was not visible in Hoseok's mirror?

Hyunwoo lowered himself to get a better view, and could begin to see himself in the human's mirror. But the humans did not respond. He was not there. He could hear the slow flapping of his wings, so he was not still. But he was not visible to them.

To the demons, however, he was quite visible.

The demon from last night, the blonde one with a connection, froze his chanting and movements. He quirked his head to the side, the turned around. And met Hyunwoo's eyes. And then, he had the audacity to smirk. His hands went to his sides, making the sticks at his back more prominent. He didn't have any wings, and Hyunwoo had a flashback to dark water and a broken pier.

“WELL, WELL, WELL, look who came back!” He said aloud, very loud, deliberately forcing everyone's attention to Hyunwoo. “I told you guys he would!” He yelled to the others without taking his eyes off of Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo had so many questions about this demon. He had a loud personality, was just loud in general. He was shirtless as well, with very loose-fitting pants that showed more skin than Hyunwoo would ever be comfortable with outside. He had this smile that wasn't necessarily a smile, but more of a cocky show of affection. It made Hyunwoo not like him. And that was something that was hard to accomplish.

Hyunwoo landed on top of the railing, aware that once more he was under more scrutiny than ever before. He was also hyper-aware that anyone could push him off, and he could even lose his balance. But it seemed more likely of the former.

“So,” this demon started. The screen behind him finally winked out. He crossed his arms, but still held a air of playfulness. “Who owes me money?” He asked. It stared down Hyunwoo despite asking his question to the crowd of demons.

A chorus of boos went around. He didn't seem to mind, expression never changing.

One of his friends, who had risen off the bench before Hyunwoo landed, shoved him. His hair was stark white, and with his twitching wings he stood out from the rest of the crowd. “Fuck off Jackson,” he said with a light giggle.

Hyunwoo could feel his eyebrows scrunch in a confused manner. “Jackson?” He asked abruptly. His own tail wiggled in surprise. “As in mentor Jackson?” His voice was higher than it would normally go.

Jackson then returned the look. “Yeah, but no one here considers me a mentor. You must be older if you know me. Who are you?”

“Jackson… you look so different,” Hyunwoo said. The man before him was quite different than the boy Hyunwoo used to know. “Your hair… it used to be dark.” Hyunwoo didn't even want to bring up how his body was different. He used to be scrawny, but now it looked like he kept himself in shape.

Jackson laughed. “Yeah, it's been a while since then,” he said while looking at the ground. A sad smile tugged at the corner of his lips. He raised his head. “But no. I dyed it. Who are you?” He asked again, stronger this time.

“My name is Hyunwoo,” he answered confidently.

Jackson's face went wide. “No?” It was clear he was shocked. “NO?”

“You know him Jackson?” His friends asked.

Jackson nodded. “Yeah, I fucking know him! Fuck, I KNEW that face from somewhere!” He stared at him as if he was some rare find that wasn't meant to be found. “You were Jaebum's favourite student! Ah, Wonshik HATED you! How are they? Come down here and talked to me!” He gestured for Hyunwoo to come towards him.

Hyunwoo was suspicious, but decided getting on these demon's badsides was not a great idea. He flapped his wings once, floating down to be level with him. Hyunwoo was a tad taller. “I'm not sure what to say to you.” It was the only thing he could think of to say that wouldn't cause a fight.

“Man, I recognized your face but wasn't sure. You’re a mentor now? You were Jaebum's favourite student for a reason. How is he? Are you and Wonshik still going at each other's throats? And that bitch Sunmi, she still lying? Joshua? Kyungsoo? Tell me everything!” Jackson jumped up and down like he was excited to know about what was going on in the mountain. 

Hyunwoo finally saw the Jackson he knew in this one. A more human child hyperness that didn't show itself during their last encounters. But his mind was still reeling. This was Jackson? One of his enemies? Almost like he was living it up downtown with other ruffians? And he was HAPPY being here? AND he had a connection? What was going on here?

_Junmyeon doesn't want me near you. I don't think he likes you._

Yixing’s words were like a stone to Hyunwoo's head. What had he said about Jackson? During his trial?

_It's always trouble to discuss the connection with demons. We had the same problem when he gave the talk to Jackson. You know, the other flight instructor?_

What else had he said?

_He had an accident that left his wings, along with one of his hearts, paralyzed._

_You, you're not serious? What kind of accident was it?_

_That's not important currently._

“Um, hello?” Jackson said as he waved his hand in front of Hyunwoo's face.

Hyunwoo shook out of his reprieve. “Yaw. What happened to you?”

“I guess we have catching up to do. Wanna catch some food?”

Jackson avoided all the other groups of individuals, rounding to the other side of the fountain. Hyunwoo had originally thought the sound of trickling water was from the canal, but on the other side of the human board was a fountain. It was oddly beautiful in the way it was shaped. Several layers building up until it was taller than he was, water jetting out in pretty patterns. Jackson claimed a free bench and sat down, tapping it as if asking them to join him.

Hyunwoo thought, originally, that he could wiggle out of downtown since he had experience flying under pressure. And he was positive he could when the crowd around them broke out into a fierce booing match. It was clear they didn't want him here. Jackson took them by storm, explaining he wanted to know what was going on since he was banned from ever returning to the mountain. It was there Hyunwoo knew something was going on.

Junmyeon had never stated Jackson had been _banned_ from ever returning the mountain. It was said that he _defected_ , not banned by the council. He CHOSE to be here. And Hyunwoo said as much to him, demanding he tell the truth.

Jackson, however, swore he was. He swore he had his trial, similar to Hyunwoo's, and that Chaerin was the only member who didn't vote against him. He swore they decided that he should let his human go. And, exactly like Hyunwoo, he wanted to.

But then, he got curious as to what he was doing. And it all tumbled from there. The council dragged him back, and told him he was banned from the mountain. Thus, him being here, downtown.

Hyunwoo, intently listening, couldn't help but point out the similarities to his own story. How freakishly similar it was. Aside from him losing his wings, which he didn't elaborate on. Saying, _I can't speak about that in such mixed company_.

They were sitting on a much more secluded stone bench, on the other side of the downtown center. The sprinkle of the fountain set a nice backdrop to it all, though Hyunwoo didn't want to know where the water was coming from. He also didn't want to know how many eyes were staring at him.

Hyunwoo, having listened to his entire story, decided on a single word in response. He knew what he was doing was conspiring against the council, but everything was adding up. And he didn't like the new picture the puzzle was setting up. “Junmyeon?” He asked Jackson as he looked at the imposing castle in the distance.

He didn't see Jackson's face so he couldn't be sure what expression he gave when he responded. “That asshole still a specialist?” He spoke with such a venomous tone it made Hyunwoo's skin crawl.

“Who's Junmyeon?” One of Jackson's friends asked. He was this sweet, calm boy who was easily riled up. Hyunwoo was told to call him Bam. He sat on the stone railing, and Hyunwoo was actually surprised he was following along.

Hyunwoo did turn to see Jackson shake his head. “No one you need to know, Bammie.”

“Do you think specialist Junmyeon had it out for you?” Hyunwoo asked Jackson. He was beginning to regret this trip. With every little bit of information he got, this mystery got bigger. What was Junmyeon after? Or was he just extremely spiteful?

“Fuck yes I do!” Jackson exclaimed. “He was such an asshole before and after all that shit went down. From the time we met to the time I was forced to leave, he hated me.” But he paused, giving Hyunwoo a sincere apologetic look. “But I think he hated you more.”

Hyunwoo felt something go down his spine. It made the crack in his horn tingle. “What makes you think that?”

“Really? I'm sure it was obvious how Junmyeon wanted Jaebum!”

“Wanted him? What do you mean?” Why did Junmyeon want Jaebum, and for what?

“Listen, we need to find a place to talk about this in private.” He looked around his group of three friends (two males and one female), as if assessing something about them. “And maybe alone, as well.”

“Damn, man, you kill all the fun,” the girl, who was called Chonnasorn, stated. She ran her hand through her stark black hair. “A mystery man shows up and you wanna push us away.” Her matching black wings wiggled in protest.

“I wanna know who Junmyeon is,” Bam said, his red wings creating an incredible contrast to his pure white hair. He pouted cutely.

“Maybe Jackson doesn't want us in the conversation, hm?” Jinhwan said as he elbow bumped Jackson. The two shared an eyebrow contest.

“Fine! You said food but didn't supply, I'm out,” Chonnasorn said, dragging Bam with her.

Hyunwoo listened to them chatter, and it seemed like they were a pair of human siblings. Though who was older wasn't clear. Hyunwoo has had sessions throughout his entirety as a mentor, and he's never seen either of them.

Hyunwoo turned back around when they were out of earshot, to find the other two having a quiet conversation. Their faces were serious, muddled with worry and concern. If Hyunwoo wasn't so interested in knowing about Junmyeon's hate towards him, he'd leave. But Junmyeon was up to something. Hyunwoo isn't sure why or when this skeptical, overly curious side came from, but if Junmyeon supposedly hates him, he needed to know why. It was probably the reasoning behind the trial decision.

But, if HIS trial decision had to do with him, what did Jackson's had to do with?

The two finished their conversation, nodding in agreement. Jinhwan walked away, heading opposite of the other two. Even as he walked away, the mentors stared at each other. Mapping the other. Studying the other. They weren't too far away from the other, about three wings. Hyunwoo could only guess Jackson was doing the same thing he was: committing traits and features to memory.

Hyunwoo didn't want to admit it, but as Jackson led him over here, he stared at the other's back. Several small scraps of his leather skin remained, and the winmur bones stuck out of his back from both ball joints. There was scarring around the joint, where his natural skin was, at one point. Whatever accident he got in, it was gruesome; tearing away his ability to fly and forcing one of his hearts to fail. Hyunwoo also noted his tail was gone, or at least from what he could see. His horns, almost complimenting his blonde hair, were rather small. But he kept his body in shape. How did a demon who lost most of their demon attributes live such a way? Did he miss having those parts?

Jackson seemed to be finished remembering his every feature because he closed in on Hyunwoo. “It's been a while,” were his first words. “You and Wonshik friends now?”

Hyunwoo blurted, “He's dead now,” before he could think about the consequences.

“Oh, wow? What about the rest of his squad? Still giving Jaebum hell?” Jackson sat down next to him on the bench, acting friendly enough.

“They're all dead,” Hyunwoo says SALMONly.

“What do you mean, they're all dead?” Jackson asked.

“Wonshik. Sunmi. Joshua. Kyungsoo. Jaebum. They're all dead. Have been for a while.”

Jackson reeled back. “Wow. No shit? Do you know why or how they died?” He crossed his arms, covering his chest.

Hyunwoo paused. His eyes searched the area, trying to spot what he was afraid of. Over to their left, two male demons stared at them hatefully. Hyunwoo was almost positive they were from the first time he came here, giving himself an accidental connection. He didn't like the looks he was getting.

“Listen, Jackson, I don't think I should be explaining things of this nature out in the open,” he said quietly.

Jackson hummed in agreement. “I see them too. Do you want to come back to my place?”

Hyunwoo scrunched his eyebrows at the other. “«Your place»? What do you mean?”

“I mean, come back to where I live. It's not the safest place but it's better than out in the open.”

Hyunwoo had to debate whether or not that was the right thing to do. Scratch that, he KNEW it wasn't the right thing to do. Being here as long as he has has given him the permanent smell of salt; he can even taste it when he breathes. But the information Jackson possibly held, including why Junmyeon may have it out for him, was too tantalizing to ignore.

“I'll only agree if you swear on your life to give me the information.”

Jackson had the nerve, _the nerve_ , to roll his eyes. “I'd tell you that's stupid, but I understand where this is coming from. I swear, on my life twice over–” he said mock-seriously with his right hand raised, “–that you will get all the information I know. Feel better now?” He lowered his hand into his lap.

Hyunwoo sighed. “Ah, well, no, but I suppose it's the best I'm going to get from you. Let's go. And no funny business either,” he emphasized with a pointy claw in Jackson's face.

But the other demon just moved it away without a care. “We need food first. Come on,” Jackson smiled and rose off the bench, heading toward the right.

Hyunwoo followed him, however stupid that may be.

 

Hyunwoo followed Jackson huffing and puffing and hating the salt in the air.

Jackson turned the locks on the door, keeping the three thugs at bay. That didn't stop them from banging on the door repeatedly.

Hyunwoo watched Jackson's broken winmur bones twitch as he sank down, head to the door, laughing his ass off. Hyunwoo couldn't believe what the hell was happening.

Jackson raised his head with a victorious sound. “You bastards won't ever catch me! Fuck off!” He was giggling maniacally.

Has he lost his mind?!

“You better watch your back, Jackson!” One of the thugs yelled. One last punch was thrown at the door, the material not budging. “You protecting that mountain demon is gonna get you in trouble! If we see him, his life _is forfeit_.” That demon, assumedly the leader, gathered his cronies and left, their powerful footsteps sending a chill through Hyunwoo's spine.

He's never been chased before, and having to run and not use his wings was an experience he hopes to never repeat. But what the hell was all that chasing for?

“haHAAAA!” Jackson screamed. He then turned to Hyunwoo, gave him a serious look, and smiled wide. “Let's eat!” He rushed over to a table, low to the ground, with pillows for chairs. “Holy fuck I'm _starved_. Running makes you that way though!”

Jackson proceeded to open up the food he had purchased. Hyunwoo himself had two bags, though honestly he didn't want to know what it was or how he got the monetary value to buy it. “So you're not going to discuss what just happened?”

Jackson looked up at him, something green and brown in his mouth. It looked like the tail of a dilcroat, only smaller. He nodded once. Then a few mores times, removing the food from his mouth. “Right. I guess you don't understand how things work here. Let me explain. But, seriously man, sit down.” He gestured toward the seat that would leave his back toward the door.

Hyunwoo didn't like this. It felt like a trap of several kinds. But, he was hungry. And dilcroat tail was the primary food source on the mountain. Sure having a bite or two would make things go down easier? Honestly he just wanted to eat. “Remember your swear, Jackson,” he reminded the other as he sat down. He placed the bags on the table. Then, gently, sat down. No traps so far.

Jackson sighed. Before he spoke he took a bite of dilcroat tail, the crunch both disturbing and satisfying. “Look, first thing you gotta know, hanging with me is dangerous. I should have thought about that before making it so blatant I knew you.”

“But we don't know each other.” Hyunwoo kept his eyes in the other, watching as he cut up what looked like bacraw meat with an awfully sharp knife.

“Yeah, but that show at the fountain wasn't helpful. So that's my fault, I'm sorry for that.” He finished cutting it, and passed some to Hyunwoo. “Here downtown mountain demons are prized.”

“What do you mean?” Hyunwoo questioned. The meat looked fresh but he has reserves about eating it. Especially with Jackson, someone he barely knew.

“They hunt them.” Another crunch of tail.

“What? Yaw, like for sport?” How sick were these demons?

“Yeah. They mount their heads and demon parts on walls for show. It's a lucrative business.”

“So that's why they chased us? Because we're mountain demons?”

“No, YOU'RE a mountain demon. I'm just a downtown demon with one hell of a past.” He crunched more on the dilcroat tail until it was gone, already heading for another piece.

“But then why would they tell you to watch your back?” Hyunwoo asked. He eyed some of the other food options. Damn it all looked good.

“Didn't you listen? Because I'm protecting you. Plus, I'm not exactly their favourite demon, y’know?” He winked at Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo felt heat at his cheeks but ignored it. “Where were we before the chase started?” He needed to get the circus back on track.

Jackson chewed on the thought. His normal happy face turned sour. “That damn wretch Junmyeon.”

“Yes, tell me why he hates me.”

“Eat the food!” Jackson snapped. Hyunwoo realized a little too late an entire plate worth of food was in front of him. “I'm not going to be able to pay rent because of you.”

“I didn't ask for you to buy me food,” Hyunwoo said evenly back.

Jackson gave him a look of contempt. “Are you not going to eat it?”

“No, no, I'll eat it.” An eating utensil was already stabbed into the bacraw meat, so he tore a piece off and put it into his mouth. Slowly, he chewed. He fell back, his wings twitching in protest. “I forgot how good bacraw meat was,” he said dreamily as he chewed.

“That's what I thought,” Jackson stated, satisfied. “Anyway, I'm pretty sure Junmyeon hates you because you stole Jaebum from him.”

Hyunwoo rose quickly, meat only partially chewed. “What do you mean, «I stole him»?”

“You were in a different fighting session so you didn't see them interact, right?” Hyunwoo nodded. “Right. When Junmyeon taught fighting, Jaebum would sometimes watch. And, when the students were busy, they'd be all close with one another. I think Junmyeon liked Jaebum. But, Jaebum ended up falling for you.”

“He… fell for me?” Hyunwoo asked softly, swallowing the meat afterwards.

Jackson gave him a contemplative look. “Yeah, he did. It was always you he cared about. Always you who was the best. So, I think Junmyeon grew jealous. And that's why he's—does he have problems with you?” Jackson suddenly asked.

Hyunwoo took a dilcroat tail before answering. “I think I should tell you my side of this story now, right? So my theory will make sense.” He took a bite, and WOW it was different from the steamed version he gets back the mountain.

“What theory? You've intrigued me.”

“I'm not sure,” Hyunwoo replied honestly. “But, I've got this apprehensive feeling torturing me, and the puzzle pieces with specialist Junmyeon aren't adding up.”

“Explain.”

Hyunwoo thought back to the trial. “Do you remember your trial?”

Jackson scoffed. “Do I remember my trial. What a dumb question. OF COURSE I remember my trial. Why?” A button must have been hit because he had this disgruntled look on his face.

“It was about your connection, right?”

“Yeah.”

“So was mine. Do you remember your verdict?”

“That I was supposed to forget my connection and let them die. Then a whole bunch of shit went down. What are you thinking?”

“I was supposed to forget mine, too. But, after that, I couldn't stop thinking about them so I went to check. A part of specialist Junmyeon's words keep coming back to me. It has thinking…”

“Thinking what?” Jackson asked quietly as he leaned in.

Hyunwoo leaned in as well. “Specialist Junmyeon isn't just jealous of me.”

 

Hyunwoo took a good look at Jackson, a long hard look. And maybe he wasn't as bad as Hyunwoo had originally thought.

While they ate, they discussed Hyunwoo's theory about Junmyeon. And, Hyunwoo didn't know why, but it was refreshing to talk freely about this to someone. Maybe it was because he wasn't entirely wrong. Or maybe he was just paranoid.

But Hyunwoo stilled cursed internally. That apprehensive feeling was still there. Just under the surface. And he didn't know what to do about it.

“Jackson, I have to thank you sincerely for the amazing meal,” Hyunwoo stated. “I misjudged you.”

The other smiled. “No problem. But if I lose my apartment because of you, we were never friends.”

“Understandable.” Hyunwoo looked out the window, noticing how dark it had gotten. Even if session had been taken care of, he should probably get back. “Ah, I need to go back. I know someone will know that I'm gone.”

“Hyunwoo, you can't leave.”

Hyunwoo's head snapped toward Jackson. “What do you mean?”

“Hyunwoo, do you not remember what happened earlier? The whole chase? If you leave and try to fly back to the mountain, you'll get shot out of the sky.”

“Mount me on a wall?” Hyunwoo completed. He wasn't that worried; his flight skills should be enough to avoid danger, especially since he knows about it now.

“Yes! I'm serious, you can't just waltz on out of downtown! ESPECIALLY not before or during night! They'll shoot you down and rip your body apart!” He said emphatically.

Hyunwoo rose from the cushion, stretching his legs. “Jackson, I think I'll be fine. It shouldn't be too hard to avoid detection.” Before he could hear anymore words, or a fight could ensue, he turned for the door.

A loud THUNK noise from behind him, and he turned to see Jackson gunning for the door. He stood in front of it, arms and legs spread out like a star. “You DON'T understand, trying to leave now that they know who you are and who you're with is a BAD idea! They won't go easy on you! Trust me when I say you don't want to go out there now.”

Hyunwoo searched the other's humanoid eyes, seeing them shake. In truth, Hyunwoo couldn't know what would happen to him. And, what if, per say, he does get caught but escapes? What does he do, take off only to get shot down again? Or what if he loses his wings? Even if he does make it to the mountain, will he be forced to live downtown due to the loss? What is he dies? What was losing all his friends for then? He needed to find out the truth about Junmyeon. But what if that meant staying downtown… overnight?

“Jackson, where would I stay?” He hazard to question.

Jackson had a sheepish look on his face. It was the first time he gave Hyunwoo such a look. “Well, it's not ideal, but you could stay with me?” He gestured toward his apartment.

“You would share your living space with a total stranger?” Hyunwoo quizzed.

“Hyunwoo, we're not TOTAL strangers. We're like… friends who haven't seen each other in a while.”

“We weren't friends when we were students. You hung with Wonshik and we didn't get along.”

“Well, we're friends now. So you're staying AT LEAST until sunrise.” Jackson crossed his arms.

Hyunwoo thought about it. It would be an opportunity to check out downtown at night, to get the full experience. When he became a demon, there was a session teaching them about downtown and why is was bad to go there, to associate with the demons who resided there. Hyunwoo could see some of it, but… looking at Jackson and meeting his friends, while only a small pool, made Hyunwoo rethink everything he's been taught. Maybe he could reeducate the demons with the information he has learned.

“Okay, fine. On one condition.”

“Anything! You name it.”

“Please tell me you have another cot somewhere.”

 

Hyunwoo sits again gingerly on the «bed», very aware this is not where he normally sleeps. “Tell me again why you hate the word «cot»,” he questioned.

“bAbAAdAdAA, NO, do NOT use that word again.”

“Why, Jackson? It's the same as the word bed.”

“JUST. Don't,” Jackson says seriously, finally putting a shirt on. It's thin, with barely any ties at the back. A sleeping shirt. How did he sleep if his bones stick out like that? “Do you want some clothes to wear?”

“I don't think any of yours will fit me.” And, which Hyunwoo didn't say aloud, he slept in the nude.

“I might have some pants that'll fit.”

“Pants?” Hyunwoo questions. He's heard the word but never really bothered to understood what it meant.

“Trousers.”

“Oh. Are you sure you don't mind me wearing your clothes?” Hyunwoo, on the other hand, thought it was weird. They didn't know each other that well. Hyunwoo was also going to be sleeping in his cot, and the other sleeping on the floor. Hyunwoo offered, but the other didn't seem happy with that.

“I know I have a pair I've never worn, everyone does.”

“Isn't that wasteful?”

“No. I mean, look at it now, you're here. Those pants—AHA!—these pants are now useful. Besides, don't you have some clothes that have never been worn?”

Hyunwoo thinks back. “No. I wear everything I have.”

“You must not have a lot,” Jackson says as he throws the trousers to Hyunwoo. He catches them easily. “Those pants you're wearing don't look to fitting.”

“Oh, these? I haven't worn them since a couple of cycles ago; I lost weight.”

Jackson gives him a look. Hyunwoo can't place it. “You should gain it back. Losing weight isn't always a good thing.”

“Why do you say that?”

Jackson looks away, face sad but curiously contemplative. “Personal experience.”

“But you used to be a lot different when we were students. What changed?”

“My connection changed me.”

Hyunwoo frowned heavily. “What do you mean?”

Jackson's hands thudded to his thighs. His face went blank. It took a few moments before he had an idea, his face lighting up. “Why don't I show you?”

Hyunwoo's eyebrows quirked upwards. “Show me what?”

“I'll tell you when we get there. For now, put…” Jackson ruffled through a different drawer, the last one in his chest. Hyunwoo felt awkward, as since Jackson's bum was in his face. He moved over so it wasn't so in his face. From this angle he could see him truffling through articles of cloth.

The other, more excited demon exclaimed happily. “Put this on!” He turned to throw it at Hyunwoo, but stopped. “Why'd you move, you ass? I almost threw this at the window.” He moved his aim so he hit Hyunwoo in the face.

Hyunwoo grabbed it and pulled it away, feeling the thickness of it. “Your bum was in my face,” he responded with an even tone.

“Oh really?” Jackson inquired. “Did you like it?” He asked smoothly as he rubbed his backside.

Hyunwoo could feel himself blushing at his ears, and his cracked horn tingled. “Ah, well—I was—I didn't—I wasn't—I moved and I—”

“Calm down, Hyunwoo!” Jackson said. “It was just a simple question. I'm sorry I put my ass in your face.” He began trifling through the drawer again, pulling another one of the black, thick cloths. When he took it out the space and flapped it, it was taller than him but not by much.

Hyunwoo thought he should say something. Jackson sounded offended. Or was Hyunwoo losing his mind the longer he stayed downtown? “Yaw, I, ah… I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings.”

Jackson dropped the black cloth a bit, looking into Hyunwoo's eyes. “You mountain boys. So cute.” He had a mischievous twinkle to his eyes. “Now come on! Put on the robe.”

Hyunwoo tilted his head. “Put it on? What do you—” He watched Jackson effortlessly whip the robe around and slip it on his shoulders. His bones slipped into two holes at the back. He raised the hood, closing the robe. “Oh. That's what you mean.”

Jackson giggled. “I may need to make the holes bigger for you. Come on, stand up,” he said as he gestured his hands upward.

Hyunwoo stood, giving the thick black cloth to him. He watched, only slightly mystified, as he ripped bigger holes into the cloth. He then put it up to Hyunwoo, then ripped it again.

“Alright, try this on.” He handed it back.

Hyunwoo held it gently. “Ah, I don't know… exactly how to put this on.” He smiled sheepishly.

Jackson took it back. “Turn around, fan out your wings.”

Hyunwoo did so, loving the feeling of stretching them out. Jackson slowly slipped one wing into one hole, having trouble when Hyunwoo's phalange kept twitching at the contact. Eventually, he got it to fit at the base of the winmur bone, with even space so the the leathery skin could still flap but also breathe. The second wing was easier, but the hole was a tad too tight. Hyunwoo decided to not say anything about that. Jackson somehow knew though, and ripped it a tad more. Now it was too big. But, it was better than leaving it too tight to cut into the skin. Jackson palmed the taller’s back between the ball joints.

The shorter paused his movements. His hands hovered over the leathery skin, letting his fingertips barely trace the lines. He caressed the bones, fingering every notch. He played with the falcon's point, rubbing it with his finger. Jackson played with the seam where soft skin met leather skin. Hyunwoo's wings shivered at the soft touch, and he moaned quietly.

Jackson jerked his hands back. “Oh, shit, fuck, I'm sorry. I just—fuck, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have touched you like that, we barely know each other. Damn, damn, I'm sorry.” He took a couple steps back, Hyunwoo could hear it.

“Oh, uh, no, no, I get it. You don't have wings anymore, it makes sense. I'm the one who should apologize, my reaction was–a bit unprecedented for me.” Hyunwoo and looked at the other. “So, I'm sorry. Thank you for fitting the cloth to me; that was nice of you.”

Jackson nodded, and for the first time he seemed recluse. “Y-yeah. You're welcome.” He nodded unnoticeably to himself then raised his head. “You're going to need it! Come on, let's go!” He turned and headed toward the door, bouncing up and down.

Hyunwoo could only nod. “Is it safe?” He questioned, walking toward the shorter demon but keeping a good distance. He couldn't believe he had made such a noise towards someone who was practically a stranger.

Jackson put his face to the door. “I don't see anyone. Come on!” He grabbed Hyunwoo's hand and pulled him through the open door, the two of them back into the hallway they were chased through earlier. He locked the door, key on a chain like Hyunwoo had.

Then, before Hyunwoo could ask any questions, they raced down the hall. Then, oddly, stopped before a door. Hyunwoo was confused but things were moving to fast for him to make sense of it.

 

Hyunwoo let go of Jackson, afraid if he held onto him any longer he'd snap in half. “I thought you said it was dangerous to go out? To fly?”

But Jackson didn't unwrap his legs from Hyunwoo's waist. “If you don't fly towards the mountain. Or, you know, don't raise any suspicion.”

Hyunwoo felt odd, having Jackson holding him with his legs. He can't see his face clearly because of their hoods. “Could you, disconnect from me?

The hood of Jackson's cape faced him. He was quiet. Hyunwoo felt his ears warm. Without being able to see Jackson's face, Hyunwoo couldn't hazard a guess to what he was thinking. He wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo's neck, leaning his face into the other's. Hyunwoo freezes, feeling his heartsbeat fall out of order. Jackson's warm breath cascaded over Hyunwoo's lips, and the mentor swore he was closing in every second.

“Can you guys, like, not fuck in public?” Chonnasorn said as she landed. The capes she and Bam were wearing were exactly like theirs.

Bam’s red wings spread out then folded again. “That's Jackson's MO. Stick and move,” he said with playful giggles.

Hyunwoo felt odd and out of place. But at least Jackson finally unwrapped his legs from around his waist. Once he was fully on the ground he adjusted his hood and cape. “Sorry, Hyunwoo. I got carried away.” He walked away, uncharacteristically quiet.

Chonnasorn and Bam walked past Hyunwoo, the female giving him a pat to the shoulder. Bam decided to say, “Be warned: he gets attached easily.” He turned back around to catch up with the older.

Hyunwoo walked forward, shaking himself out of his stupor. Jackson was ‘attaching’ himself to him? What, was he a kraken? Hyunwoo wasn't sure what that meant, he also wasn't sure how this was going to end. Today was a strange day, with a puzzle to be solved and not enough pieces for a full picture. At least, not that he knew of.

And now Jackson was ‘attached’ to him. Did that mean he wanted to be friends now? And, now that Hyunwoo was on that route, why had he and Wonshik stopped being friends? If they ever did? Hyunwoo remembers a time when they were inseparable, but then they stopped being seen together. What had happened?

Had Jackson grown too attached to Wonshik?

Hyunwoo peered over the railing, and saw one of the long boats with a rower and a pair of demons in it. Hyunwoo made a face, because they were kissing. One of them was stroking the other's tail, said tail twitching and writhing about. He looked away with disgusted sound.

He wasn't sure where the other three went, but the fountain was before him. It sprinkled soothingly, a constant hum of noise that accompanied the exclusive chatter that was the three or four small groups scattered around the fountain. Or, more correctly, the human board. Hyunwoo was sure the others would be there, waiting for their turn or simply taking over.

Hyunwoo took a good look around, seeing the streetlights had finally come on. It was night now, the relaxed red glow making everything seem that shade. Hyunwoo saw everyone wearing a black robe; that's why Jackson made him wear his own. No wonder why he thought it was safe: no one would know it was him. After all, several other demons had similarly colored wings. He fit right in.

Hyunwoo roamed to to the other side of the fountain, curiosity peaking. It couldn't hurt to just see someone else experience their connection? Him just watching wouldn't draw to much attention; there were three groups already intently viewing whatever it was the human was doing. Hyunwoo seamlessly made himself a member of the far left group, seeing what was on the screen.

It was like an out-of-body experience. Whoever it was, was watching something else. Watching another human dodge an explosion off the board. There was a mist, or maybe smoke, smothering their air. The human, a female, raised her head amidst the chaos of sounds. She had brown hair, and soft colored eyes.

Suddenly, the human who shared the connection turned toward someone else, who was sitting next to her. “I don't like this show. Let's watch something else.”

The human next to her, physically there instead of whatever it was they were viewing (what sort of dangerous sport did humans put themselves under?), sighed heavily. “We have an antenna baby, we're not going to get anything much better than this.”

“doN’T YOU DARE CHANGE THE CHANNEL!” The demon four down from Hyunwoo screamed. It was loud enough to physically make him blink.

“Man, that show was gonna be GOOD,” another demon complained.

“Fuck, they changed the channel. Well, my night's bust, whoever wanna take over, take over.” The demon who yelled got up and plainly walked away, no words said, as if he was a breeze.

“I CALL IT!” A voice that sounded familiar said. Hyunwoo peered over to the right a little more, seeing a figure without wings coming up to the board. Hyunwoo could guess who it was, especially as he saw the bone sticking out of the demon's back. “Yeah, yeah, quit your complaining! This is my routine and you know it,” Jackson said as he plopped onto the stone bench.

Two figures moved to the bench, forcing two others to get up. Some left, and Hyunwoo could hear them complain about things like, _Jackson always acts like he is the place,_ or, _Jackson is too greedy to have a connection._ To Hyunwoo they all seemed greedy.

“Jackson, you know nothing with Mark is going to be any different,” Bam’s familiar voice said, cuddling into what Hyunwoo was sure was Chonnasorn.

“What if he's getting laid?” Yes, that was Chonnasorn and her unrelenting comments.

“That's different,” Bam said simply.

“I just hope he's gained weight,” Jackson said. “You saw the scale. He was too skinny when we last saw him.”

“That was literally yesterday,” Bam whined.

Hyunwoo looked at the board, seeing Jackson's information. His connection’s name was Mark. “Yes, but that doesn't mean nothing has changed,” Jackson spoke with hope.

The screen changed, going black for a few seconds. Then everything goes too bright and Hyunwoo squints.

“Have a nice flight, Mr. Tuan,” a man says.

“Of course; thank you,” the connection speaks back.

“It's TUAN you Korean asshole! **TUAN**!” Jackson screams like he's personally offended.

Hyunwoo all but ignores the outburst, watching the scenery pass him by. The human, whose name was 'Mark’ Hyunwoo gathered, was surrounded by nothing but white and silver and glass. Everything was so neat and organized, people in dark colored uniforms standing around. Mark was flanked by two other humans, both looking intense and strong. He was carrying something, luggage of some kind. Given that, Hyunwoo thought he was going somewhere. But where?

He came closer to some other humans, the two of them looking happy to see him. But, there was a sad quality to their faces. “Hey, Mark hyung. You doing okay? You looked sick there for a second.”

Mark nodded. “Yeah, I'm fine now. Maybe just a passing feeling.”

Another human, similar in face to the one who just addressed Mark but with sharper features, comes up and stands next to him. “If you get sick on the train JYP won't be happy.”

Mark made a sound, somewhere between annoyance and a growl. “Fuck him. Making us do a fucking GOODBYE tour.” Mark shook his head.

The third human patted him on the shoulder. “JYP is a company. They worry about the money they'll make. We're just their tools and means of doing so.”

Mark looked at the other in the eyes. “We've lost four of our members and you want to defend him? He's making us go on tour to say goodbye to our careers, not the fans.”

“I'm not defending him at all. Forcing us to do this isn't okay, but it's our last tour as a group, no matter how small a group that may be. We need to enjoy each other's company. Because I said some things to Yugyeom and…” The other human had tears coming from his eyes. Hyunwoo could almost see the past in his eyes; something bad had happened.

Mark didn't hesitate to hug him. “I know. Fuck, trust me, I know. I wish we never got into that car.” Mark was jostled as the third human joined the hug.

“I love you guys,” he said quietly. “No matter how much we yell at each other I'll always love you.”

Hyunwoo was moved. The screen was blurry due to Mark's tears. What happened to make them so sad? So remorseful? Hyunwoo was always taught the human realm held nothing but happiness, that a demon or an angel should be happy to be so close with one. But here, it seemed like they held a loss far greater than Hyunwoo had ever known. But that begs the question: what happened?

He heard sniffles and turned to see Jackson crying. Clear tears ran down his cheeks. Even more so, Bam was crying, as well. But his tears were silver. He, unlike both him and Jackson, didn't have a connection. Were Jackson's emotions so powerful they affected those around him? He guessed no, though, because Chonnasorn wasn't crying. He himself wasn't crying.

But there was this sadness in the air. It was tangible, one could almost taste it. A particular saltiness that didn't come from the ocean. Quiet spread throughout downtown, a desolate feeling forming at the base of Hyunwoo's neck. Like he COULD have done something, anything, but somewhere deep down he knows it wouldn't have changed a single thing. On the surface he ignored that notion. And it was causing him more pain than anything else.

The three humans went along, wiping their eyes. They were boarded onto this massive contraption, which they called a ‘train’. It reminded Hyunwoo of a leviathan, only it didn't eat what came near it. They sat with each other in a particular room, small enough to only fit four of them. It was a while, but, after some time, they were all asleep. Since Mark was the last to do so, he said a small 'I love you’ to the others. Once he was asleep, the screen went black.

“I'm never going to get used to that,” Jackson said. Hyunwoo looked at him, him having dropped his hood. “Him crying in front of people.”

“He's lost a great deal,” Bam said.

Jackson nodded. “Mark is asleep. I can't watch him anymore. Hyunwoo?”

Demon is question was startled. “How did you know it was me?”

“I can just tell. Do you want to check on your connection?” He asked calmly.

Hyunwoo had told himself he didn't want to care. Whatever happens to Hoseok, happens. He wasn't going to care. But with Junmyeon having played a part in the trial decision, and his friendliness with Jaebum, made him rethink his decisions. If Junmyeon didn't like Hyunwoo, maybe he'll hate him if he chooses to be in his connection's life?

Because, in reality, there was nothing Junmyeon or the council could do. As long as they didn't catch him.

“Yeah. I should see how he's doing,” Hyunwoo said simply.

Hyunwoo took over the board. He did want he did the last time: sticking his hand up and letting the board read his palm. His information popped up, along with Hoseok. The flashing **DANGER** was still there, signifying that whatever was dangerous hadn't gone away. Hyunwoo just hopped it didn't include anything sharp.

Hyunwoo knew it was a nonsensical thing to hope. That dream he had was just that, a dream. No, a nightmare. It probably only happened because he had chosen to not care. No matter what danger he was in, it wasn't because he was cutting himself. What sort of nonsense was that? A human cutting themselves. That wouldn't happen.

But Hyunwoo just came to a realization that humans cried, and that bad things can happen to them. It wasn't all good things. So what if…

No. Hoseok was fine.

Hyunwoo looked at the picture that was supplied (where was it from?), and soon the screen was black once more. And, as Hyunwoo predicted, Hoseok was f—

“Calm down, Hoseok,” the human said to himself. His hands were splayed on a wooden slab, barely longer than Hyunwoo's forearm. “Calm down, she didn't mean anything by it. You don't need to do this. You don't. Need.” He sighed. “To do this.”

In Hoseok's right hand was a knife. It looked wet, with clear water. But along the serrated edge was lined with red. A red that looked far too much like—

“Is that blood?” Jackson asked.

“NO,” Hyunwoo replied emphatically.

“She didn't. She didn't. She _didn't_ ,” Hoseok chanted.

His breathing was heavy, so heavy it could be felt in Hyunwoo's chest. His hearts started beating faster, and his eyes went blurry as the board did. Hyunwoo started to panic. He felt wobbly on his legs. That crack in his horn was pounding like a migraine. Hyunwoo couldn't focus. He fell to his knees, the pain all but obstructing that horrendous feeling deep in his gut.

Hoseok breathed deeper, trying to calm himself, but he continued to panic. He shook his head. A tingling sensation went up Hyunwoo's spine. Hoseok shivered.

Hoseok turned his left wrist over viewing the three cuts. They weren't too deep, but the dots ran down to the wood slab. He was hissing through his teeth. He lifted the knife, lining the serrated side to his wrist. He pressed down.

“NO!” Hyunwoo shouted. “It can't be real!” His wrists felt agitated, but he couldn't look away from the board. Couldn't fathom why Hoseok dragged the knife across his wrist, deeper than the other three marks. Didn't want to know what he got out if it. Couldn't watch as a few drops of blood fell from his wrist.

“Stop,” Hoseok told himself. “Stop.” But he didn't. In slow motion he lined up the knife again, pulling it sideways, making a fifth wound. It bleed the same amount as the fourth one. Dripping crimson dots unto the wooden slab.

“No,” Hyunwoo said quietly. “NO!” He yelled. He crumpled to his side, his right wing crying in pain. Soon he was in the fetal position, holding his wrists. “No, no, no…”

A form came and hugged him. “The firs time is always the worst,” Jackson said quietly. The other cradled him calmly to his chest. He rubbed at his horn, the cracked one, making his head ache.

“I KNEW I heard mountain demon screams!”

Jackson jerked around. “Shit,” he whispered. “Guys, roll out!” He threw behind him. He picked up the shaking Hyunwoo, basically carrying him back to his apartment. His feet pounded the stone, the extra weight slowing him down. Hyunwoo only whispered repeatedly, _it is real, it IS real_.

 

Hyunwoo looked into the reflective mirror, shined up by him not to long ago. It held exactly what he wanted it to: himself. But, himself was not a sight that pleased him. It not only looked like he needed more sleep, it looked like he needed assistance in just about every category.

But he shook the thought away. He knows exactly why he hasn't been getting sleep, or why he looked like someone who didn't know how to live properly. He knew why he didn't look like himself.

It's because of that damn Hoseok. Him and his stupid cutting habits. What was so bad he needed to hurt himself? To cause such pain and swelling and redness? Hyunwoo couldn't pinpoint the exact reason as to why, but over the course of the past year in human time he's realized his connection doesn't take well to–well, anything. If someone gave him a compliment, he'd react the same way as if that someone had insulted him: he would cut himself. All the while telling himself to stop. But he never listened, to himself or Hyunwoo.

There was another reason, but he decided not to think upon it. The puzzle would become clear once he obtained all the pieces. But, when he'd get them, that remains to be seen.

Hyunwoo locked his small quarters and hid the key, and took off to downtown. Today was a particularly salty-smelling day. He could only guess it was due to recent floods from the leviathan overpopulation, and with every flood comes a great feast. At least in the mountain. If downtown would get any of the prized leviathan meat, he wasn't sure.

He landed in his usual spot, between two red brick buildings, just before the human board. Jackson, Bam, and Chonnasorn were waiting along a bridge before the downtown center started. They waved to him happily. All three of them had two large bags in their hands, and as Hyunwoo got closer the strong smell of leviathan meat engrossed his nose. Maybe downtown did get a cut of the meat?

“Ay it's the infamous mentor!” Chonnasorn said as she went in for the hug. “You know it's been a week since the last time you've been here?”

“Yaw, Sorn, I know,” Hyunwoo said guiltily.

Hyunwoo was nearly tackled to the ground as Bam went in for the hug. “Wooie! I missed you!”

“Yah, I missed you, too, Bam,” Hyunwoo said as he returned the hug.

“But I know someone else missed you more~” Sorn hinted. She and Bam separated from him, playfully smacking him with their bags.

Jackson walked up and gave him a tight hug. “Happy one year anniversary, Hyunwoo,” Jackson whispered. “I hope you know we stole leviathan meat for this occasion.”

“Wait, you stole meat?” Hyunwoo asked, dumbfounded.

“Well, yeah! Now we need to cure it and eat it.” Jackson let go, keeping his hands on Hyunwoo's shoulder. “Can you believe it's been a year since you believed the mountain was your only home?”

 

Hyunwoo opened his eyes, expecting to see Jackson's apartment (to Hyunwoo that name still doesn't make sense). But instead of that off-white ceiling, designed like swirls, it was shining square stones. Jackson's room was a dull red, but this room was bright white.

Hoseok was nude, sitting on the edge of his tub. His hands and legs were shaking, small tremors like earthquakes spread along his body. The sharp razor, a brand new one, shook with his hands. The bladed edge was at his innermost thigh, one line already visible. Two little spots of red spotted the floor, already stained from previous encounters with a sharp implement.

“You can stop,” Hoseok said to himself. Tears were falling from his eyes. “You've been doing so well,” he whispered.

And he has. For the past year he's been trying to get better, become 'healthy’. To get himself to stop cutting, to stop hurting himself. But every so often he breaks and his skin pays for it.

Hyunwoo remembers when he realized this wasn't a nightmare. When he learned he was actually cutting himself. It was a year ago, this day. It was one of the times he broke down, and his wrist was cut. He wrapped it up crying, trying to decide what story to tell everyone.

But, when it came to his thighs, he didn't need to tell anyone anything. _No one thinks I'm worth it enough for me to weave a story as to why I have cutting marks there_ , Hyunwoo remembers him saying.

Hoseok was sad and alone, Hyunwoo could gather. But maybe that's why he was his connection: Hyunwoo was sad and alone, too.

Or maybe he wasn't? At least, not now. He had a tentative ally in Yixing, who has been informing him of small things that happen with the council. He and Chaerin seem to know what Junmyeon is up too. Hyunwoo saw the two council members get into a fight at the medical sect, albeit a quiet one. The hatred in both of their eyes was evident. Once Junmyeon was away from them and off to some other part of the mountain, Chaerin had told him of why they were fighting. An argument over Chaerin's next choice as her replacement (she was no doubt shocked he knew but said he had his ways. He didn't want to throw Yixing into the leviathan’s mouth).

On top of Yixing (and maybe even Chaerin, to an extent) he had Bam, Chonnasorn, and Jackson as… friends. He felt weird using the word, but they acted cordial with him. The younger two were determined to prove Jackson and Hyunwoo were more so than just friends, but they both heavily denied such a thing. Even though Hyunwoo remembers watching Jackson get comfortable against his body as they slept together. Hyunwoo still felt it odd that they had come to a decision on whether or not to sleep in the same cot. Hyunwoo hated how comfortable he felt around the other now.

He was dragged back to the present as Hoseok choked back a scream. A heavy line of blood flowed and dripped to the floor, several blots at a time. He attempted to hush his cries, but one would bellow out of him when he bit his lip to keep quiet.

“Hoseok, you don't have to do this,” Hyunwoo pleaded. He knew Hoseok couldn't hear him. Only he himself could hear his words. There was no human who could hear him. It was as if he wasn't there. But he saw everything that happened, as long as he was with Hoseok. But so far all he saw was blood and pain. “You can save yourself from this. You can become healthy. You can abstain from this.” But, as Hyunwoo predicted, Hoseok continued to split his skin.

Hyunwoo began to panic. Once he reached a certain point of panic, he'd be forced out of the human world and wake up. He needed to keep calm. But that was hard to do when someone you've been charged to take care of is hurting themself. And no matter how loud you yelled, they never heard you.

Hyunwoo urgently looked around. The bathroom was the same as it was normally, and the box of razors was on the counter. He knocked it down, and the razors scattered across the floor. Like shiny sharp puzzle pieces.

Hoseok jerked his head toward the box, swallowing nervously. But Hyunwoo knew he didn't see him. If he did he never shown any recognition that a demon was in his bathroom with him. Or maybe he had always seen him, but figured him nothing more than his imagination.

Hoseok's head ducked his head again, and gave himself a small cut to his thigh. As he would normally he wouldn't pick up the blades until he was done mutilating his skin. Hyunwoo needed to stop him. He was doing so well the past couple of cycles. He couldn't go backwards.

Hyunwoo turned toward the mirror, his reflection not appearing. He's gotten used to it. He looked for something to knock over, anything that would gather Hoseok's attention.

On his small shelving unit at the right corner of the counter was a bottle of some kind, filled with blue liquid. Without thinking of the consequences he knocked it off the black shelf. As it tumbled to the counter, it hit some holder with a stick in it and pushed it into the basin. Hyunwoo watched as it cracked and broke into large pieces. Another puzzle.

He looked back to see Hoseok frozen in place. He looked startled, eyes wide. His tears stalled, breath hitched.

Hyunwoo had his attention. Hoseok was paused for now. If only Hyunwoo could scare him enough to stop what he was doing, he won't cut himself. Hyunwoo needed to think–what could he move to scare him?

Behind Hoseok there were more bottles, two of them black in color and taller than the one he just knocked over. They were nestled in the corner, to the left. If he pushed them he could scare Hoseok to get him to stop.

But Hyunwoo has never been that close to him before. What if he can actually see him but he can't comprehend that he's real? What will happen then? How will Hyunwoo play his way out of this situation?

Hoseok breathed again, face back to that pained expression. He returned his eyes to his thigh, forcing the blade to his skin again. A blood drop welled up.

Hyunwoo stepped hastily toward the bottles, breathing deeply through his nose to keep calm. He was so close to Hoseok know, could feel his body heat against his side. He reached out and smacked the bottles off their small perch.

Hoseok screamed, launching himself off the side of the tub. He fell to the floor with a loud thud, banging his head against the seat of the toilet. He groaned in pain, holding his temple. He looked, frightened, over at the tub. Inside were the two bottles, both on their sides but one popped open. He shook his head, standing up and walking over to the basin. He complained about the grossness of the toilet, washing his temple. He shivered, and began wondering if his apartment was haunted.

Hyunwoo felt guilty for that event, but as long as he was no longer cutting himself Hyunwoo would suffer for the guilt. If he was scared to be in this room, it might deter him. It may solve Hoseok's problem. Not permanently, but for a short while.

Hyunwoo closed his eyes and felt a shift. He would wake up, and all of this would be forgotten. He couldn't be sure if what happened in these nightmares were real events, or horrendous rendition of what has taken place. It was a short feeling, and soon he was in a different setting.

But he didn't recognize this new setting. This wasn't Jackson's or Hoseok's apartment.

The walls were plain and white. There was nowhere to sit, as there was only one spot for being seated. A human sat there, a head of faded brown, short hair. There was a large band covering his ears, all the way to the back of his head. He was on the lighter side of his skin tone, but held a deeper shade than Hoseok. He sat in a chair that had a back and arms to it, but it had rips in it, much like his clothes; tattered and untailored to fit him. He was breathing hard, growling, fists covering his eyes. His feet, bare, were thumping into the floor repeatedly. He was cursing hard but lowly, banging his head against the air in time.

Hyunwoo didn't recognize him. Has never seen him before. He wasn't a demon. He couldn't derive an answer as to why he was seeing him. Who was he? Just who?

The human jolted to life, lunging for a drawer to his right. He tugged it open, and pulled something out. It was small, and fit into the palm of his hand. It glinted in the small lamp light, and was colored similarly to rust. He held it, almost daintily, in his hands. He breathed so heavily through his nose, Hyunwoo was sure he'd run out of air.

“Coming to America was a bad idea. I should have never left Korea.” Then he put the small metallic object to his head, and he heard a clicking sound.

HYUNWOO HAS ACQUIRED:

**Puzzle Piece** [Theory]

_As events pass by Hyunwoo, he begins to think they are not as random as they seem. And maybe, he's been ruining someone else's plan for some time. Is he on the right track or is he just paranoid?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH sorry for the long wait! Slow ass internet and me not knowing how to time my days caused me to not have this up sooner. Also, did I say the last chapter added a lot of words? I lied. It's this one.
> 
> PS: chapter 6 is KICKING MY ASS. I'm at a scene where I'm not positive how it'll play out and it has caused a block. I try tackling a paragraph or two every night (that's the plan...) but I'm still not passed it. Soon, though. And hopefully it'll be MUCH easier sailing.
> 
> (that's a small hint btw)

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious I am at chapter 6, and have at least 41,000 words. I have been I N S P I R E D.
> 
> @ohmyjun: I'm sorry but this will not be completed for a while. But I will finish it! Don't worry about that =3 I hope you like what I did with your idea!
> 
> Also, this setting (the demon world) was originally based on a Septiplier (JackSepticEyexMarkipler) fanfic I wrote but never finished and don't plan on finishing. I edited A LOT to fit but if anyone is curious that's where the original design came from.
> 
> (the chapter amount might change)


End file.
